Powers and Marvels
by Michael Weyer
Summary: IC Phase 1. The Rangers follow Zedd and Rita into a universe populated by some major heroes. The two sides have to work together as Zedd and Rita have found an ally whose power can threaten two universes. MCU/MMPR crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Powers and Marvels**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **I know, a few other stories about but this was one huge in my head and just had to at least start it out. A major inspiration was the fantastic Justice League/Power Rangers series and using a bit more of the Boom Comics take mixed with the show (meaning a somewhat more competent Zedd and Rita).**

 **Set early season three of MMPR and obviously helps to read other "Infinity Crisis" set-up tales first.**

* * *

 **Earth-1993**

 **Six Months Ago**

The problem with Putties was the smell.

They never brought it up but the Rangers all knew it. Somehow, these things had a weird combination of clay and some other elements that just got worse when they were smashed apart. True, those goofy sounds got to them but it really was the smell the Rangers hated.

It was sparking up their battle as they fought it out, smashing the creatures apart in battle. Rocky spun one around for Adam to kick while Kimberly did a backflip to avoid another's strike. That left it open for Aisha to crush it with a kick. Tommy took out the last of the bunch as Billy was ready to back him up.

"Nice work!" Tommy called out. He turned to face the strange monster Zed and Rita had forged out of the local park statue. "Now, just take out the poor man's Paul Revere here!"

"Bah!' the creature snarled. "You cannot stop the Lethal Lancer!" He spun his large sword in his hands. "Now I….I…." It stopped, staring down as a darkness swept up from his legs. "Wait…" It got out just before it vanished in a cloud of dust.

The Rangers stared at each other in confusion. "It finally happened," Kimberly stated. "Finster made a monster that destroyed itself."

Before anyone could reply, Kimberly's hands began to disintegrate. "Tommy!" she got out before she suddenly vanished into dust. Billy was reaching for her only to see his own hand start to darken as well and in seconds, he was also gone. Tommy saw his own hands start to fade and let out a gasp before he vanished.

The Rangers were used to screams from the battles in Angel Grove. However, it was rare they heard it after the battle was finished. They could see other people vanishing into dust around the park with those left behind looking horrified.

Rocky, Aisha and Adam just stared in shock before hitting their belts to teleport to the Command Center. The alarms were flashing as Alpha zipped out, his "ayi-yi-yi" talk even more frantic than usual. "Zordon!" Rocky called out. "What just happened?"

"Did Zedd take them?" Adam asked.

Their mentor's countenance was grave. " _This is not the work of Lord Zedd. The power that struck also affected this entire world. Perhaps even this entire universe."_

"Ayi-yi-yi!" Alpha yelled out as he watched the chaos unfolding on the Viewing Monitor of cities across the planet. "Zordon, we're seeing millions vanishing across the world? Maybe billions!"

"Billions…" Aisha breathed. "How? Why? Who did this?"

"And how do we fix it?" Rocky added.

Zordon's reply was utterly chilling. _"I do not know_."

* * *

He stood amid the piles of dust, staring out into space. He could see the wave across Earth, the billions vanishing. Not just there but across the universe. This could be an opportunity to be sure.

Except that he'd felt the power used to do this. A power beyond anything he could have possibly dreamed. A power that had wiped out Rita, Goldar, Babboo, Squat and Finster with no problem. A power that even Zordon couldn't hope to match.

And for the first time in his long existence, Lord Zedd felt utter fear clutch at his heart.

* * *

 **Today**

Kimberly pressed her hands onto the beam and lifted herself up. She balanced herself out, legs nicely askew to hold herself as she walked on her hands. She then threw herself up and into a standing position before backflipping to land on the mat. She let out a long breath, feeling the usual rush of a workout.

She moved to where Billy was punching a bag. In the months since coming back, the normally shy and introspective young man had been more outgoing and athletic. He'd even stopped wearing his glasses. Kimberly could relate. Indeed, when she had spent an entire week going to the mall just once, her parents were sure she had a fever of some kind. However, when one is turned to dust and then returned to life, it creates a new mentality. That was proven by the fact that Tommy Oliver was studying a book rather than working out.

Kimberly wiped her head off as she came over to him. "Dinosaur studies? You know we left those Zords behind a while ago."

"Just working it in between engineering ideas," Tommy said. "We're not going to be Rangers forever."

Kimberly nodded at that. "You feel it, too huh? Like something...changed."

"The world has," Tommy noted. "Hell, even Zedd and Rita have been cutting it down more than they usually did."

"Which means they've got something up their sleeves." Kimberly sipped from a water bottle. "I can't believe I actually miss the near daily attacks."

"Yeah, it's like a huge weight hanging overhead and you're just wondering where and how it hits." Tommy looked up as Bulk and Skull entered, in uniforms, to grab some lunch. "I still can't believe those two got spared."

"According to Rocky, they were actually helping folks out, spending almost the entire time without any rest taking care of people until we were restored. Guess you never can tell."

Aisha and Adam were finishing sparring and heading to join them. "Are we still hitting the mall tonight?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly grinned. "I think they actually miss me."

"Shopping can be good for the spirit."

"Yep, retail therapy."

Adam looked to Billy. "She really sees it like that?'

"It's an acquired taste," Billy replied. "Which she acquired shortly after she was born."

Kimberly was about to give him a smack when their watches all beeped. Glancing about, the group came closer, Tommy hitting his. "Rocky, what is it?"

The voice of their friend echoed. " _Guys, I was on a jog, just saw Zedd, Rita and some Putties popping up on the east side by the lake!"_

Tommy frowned. "What are they doing?"

" _I don't know but I'm betting it's not fishing."_

"We're on our way." The Rangers moved to the doorway as Kimberly sighed. "Ruining an overdue mall trip, that is so evil…"

* * *

Zedd stared out at the water, his visor gleaming with red. Rita impatiently tapped a foot behind him, her face scowling at her husband and not enjoying the weather in her hot outfit. "Well?" she screeched out. "Are you doing anything or did we just come for the view?"

"Quiet," Zedd snapped. "I can sense it…"

"What? You still haven't said what you're looking for."

"Because I didn't want that moron brother of yours overhearing and causing a mess." Zedd glanced to her. "For the last several months, I have been attempting to locate a trace of the power that swept this universe."

Rita arched an eyebrow. "You want to get back the power that turned me into dust?"

"Don't tempt me," Zedd muttered. "No, I am searching for the source of that power. A power I can use."

"What? To do another Dust Bowl?"

Zedd gave a terrific impression of rolling eyes he didn't possess. "Woman, I have no wish to wipe out the universe. Only to rule it. But if this reality had a power I sensed can spread such an effect, it can be used to help us conquer this measly planet and then the rest of the universe!"

"Fine. And I also get why we don't have that pack of idiots here either. But why here?"

Zedd stared out. "Because the force came from a universe beyond our own. Where there are other powers besides just that one, powers we can seize for ourselves. The barriers between realms are weak at places….And this…is one." He raised his staff to let out a blast of energy. It stuck just before the water, creating a thin slice in the air. Soon, it grew into a portal, brimming with energy and the wind kicking up around them.

" _Red Ranger Power_!" With a flip, a suited-up Rocky leapt in to stand between Zedd and Rita and the portal. "I don't know what you two are up to but I'm not letting you do it!"

Zedd shook his head at Rita. "What is it about these Red Rangers…"

"I don't know. He's less annoying than the old one but still a problem."

The Putties were moving in as Rocky moved to fight them off. Zedd just sighed. "I have not the time or inclination to waste on these games." He moved to the nearby portal with Rita following him. A blast of colored lights flashed as the other Rangers arrived. They were soon going at it with the Putties as Zedd and Rita continued to head to the portal. Snarling, Rocky knocked a Puttie away and charged after them. "No, you don't!"

Rita spun to fire off a blast from her staff and Rocky leapt up to somersault over it. The momentum carried him over to knock him into Zedd and Rita and send all three flying into the portal.

"Rocky!" Adam yelled out. The Rangers quickly handled the last of the Putties as they raced to the portal. Billy was looking it over as Tommy hit his communicator. "Zordon, do you read?"

" _Yes, Tommy. The portal is a connection to another reality, a universe beyond ours."_

"The longer it remains open, it can be dangerous," Billy stated.

"But we need to get Rocky back!" Aisha exclaimed.

" _We have a connection to you via the Moprhing Grid_ ," Zordon stated. " _Thus, you will still have your powers and ability to call upon the Zords."_

"Then we're going in," Tommy declared, hefting his sword. "No matter what's on the other side."

* * *

 **Earth-19999**

 **New York City**

"You have the worst disguise ever." Johnny Storm couldn't help making that note as he and Ben Grimm walked the streets of Manhattan. Johnny was in a pair of nice jeans and a leather jacket to flaunt his good looks. Ben was wearing a large trench coat and hat that did almost nothing to hide his rocky hide. The Thing glowered at the Human Torch. "I told ya, no need to follow me."

"Come on, I don't mind a good poker night either!"

"Ya don't even know how ta play."

"Okay, fine but meeting that Logan guy should be interesting." Johnny smiled. "Gives Sue more time to figure a way to get Reed out of the lab."

Ben snorted. "Stretcho couldn't be pried away before he could stretch his body around the Baxter Building."

""Never underestimate my sister, Ben."

Before Ben could reply, a flash of light echoed before them. The two jumped as what looked like a tear in the air opened up. Falling out of it was a figure in a nearly solid red uniform with a white diamond pattern across his chest and a large helmet. He held a huge sword in one hand, shaking his head as he tried to get his bearings.

"Whoa," Johnny exclaimed.

Ben frowned. "You okay, bub?"

The figure looked up, taking in his rocky skin. "Monster!" He swung out the sword with Ben barely dodging it. The red-garbed figure moved in to attack, continuing to swing the sword back and forth.

" _Flame on_!" Johnny intoned as he burst into fire around his special clothing. He fired a burst of flame that surrounded the figure. "Okay, just settle down, pal!"

The figure leapt over the flame, his sword flying out, knocking the hat off of Ben's head. It then struck his skin with Ben gasping as he actually saw some of his "rocks" chipped away.

Rocky was pulling back the sword when a thick strand of a gooey substance struck it. Rocky blinked as the sword seemed to be pulled upward. He looked up to see a pair of figures coming in. One was in a suit of red and gold armor while the other was in a red and blue suit, flipping to land on a nearby car. "Hey, Torch," Spider-Man carefully said. "Friend of yours?"

"Just met," the Torch responded.

Iron Man landed on the ground. "Yeah, never mind the backup, Darcy. Just one guy, we got it handled."

Rocky shook his head, still disoriented. "I don't care how many you are, I'll take you on!"

"Funny," Iron Man flatly said. "Listen, pal, just put down the sword and…"

There was a sudden flash of light and the group turned to see a pack of figures in colored costumes with weapons aimed at them. "Hey!" the one in white spoke up. "Get away from our friend!"

"Oh, great, he's got buddies," the Thing intoned. He stepped forward. "Listen, punks, this is a long day already and-"

"He's attacking!" Kimberly said as she fired off her bow. The Thing grunted as the energy arrow struck and knocked him back. The Torch threw out his hand to let fire erupt which the Rangers dodged.

Spider-Man fired off a strand of webbing that hit Tommy's sword and yanked it into his hand. He found himself staring as the lion head on the handle suddenly spoke up. "I beg your pardon but I don't belong to you!"

"Tony, the sword is talking." Saba suddenly broke away to fly back into Tommy's hand.

"Oh boy." Johnny leapt up to fly high over the buildings around them. He twisted himself around as let out a trail of flame. In seconds, a massive "4" was visible throughout the entire city.

Iron Man winced as Adam slammed his boots into him. Kimberly threw out her Thunder Whip, letting it catch the Thing around his legs. Aisha kicked at him, wincing as she bounced off. "Guy's solid as rock!"

"And as ugly!" Adam intoned.

"Okay, now yer hurtin' my feelings!" the Thing growled as he shrugged his coats off. "No more Mr. Nice Guy, it's clobberin' time!" He raced in to attack with the Rangers dodging his powerful blows.

Tommy was helping Rocky up. "You okay?"

"A little shaken. I lost Zedd and Rita but it looks like they left some guys behind."

"I'm not so sure," Billy stated. "They may be unique to this universe."

"This…what?"

Before Billy could reply, the roar of aircraft came over them. A bath-tub shaped ship flew downward, hovering in the air. Stretching from it was Mr. Fantastic with the Invisible Woman behind him. "Hey, Reed!" Johnny said as he backed up. "Join the party!"

"They must be from that inter-dimensional breach I detected!" Reed exclaimed. "Sue, keep them at bay." Nodding, Sue threw out her hands as she concentrated. Aisha was moving forward when she suddenly felt like she'd walked into a wall. "What the…" The other Rangers were just as confused as they felt themselves blocked off.

Billy pressed a hand against the air, feeling something there. "It's some sort of invisible containment field."

"Then let's bring in something that can't be contained!" Tommy stated. The others nodded as they began to call out.

" _We need Ninja Zord power now!"_

" _Red Ape Ninjazord, Power Up!'_

" _Pink Crane Ninjazord Power Up!'_

" _Blue Wolf Ninjazord Power Up!"_

" _Yellow Bear Ninjazord Power Up!"_

" _Black Frog Ninjazord Power Up!"_

" _White Falcon Ninjazord Power Up!"_

Susan let out a cry as the bubble shattered from the massive blast of energy erupting from within. From seemingly nowhere, a set of massive robotic creatures appeared, leaping and bounding from the buildings to the area while two flew out of the sky. With a jump each Ranger leapt into one, facing the thrown group below.

"So….that's a thing that just happened," Johnny intoned.

Inside his helmet, Tony licked his lips. "Okay, Darcy, remember that emergency call thing? Never mind my never minding, _get everyone the hell over here_!" He flew ahead even as he spoke. "I mean it, get T'Challa from the UN, hell, send a line to Xavier's!'

"Yes, yes!" Spider-Man called out as he spun about to avoid the snapping jaws of the robot wolf. "Send for everyone! Call the Defenders! Call the Guardians! Hell, call the cast of that _Power_ _Pack_ kids show!"

Tommy was moving his Falcon Zord downward. "Rocky, Aisha, make sure civilians are out of the way," he stated. "I've got the armored guy." He flew downward, firing off some missiles at Tony. He threw himself around to avoid them before other smashed into one of Susan's fields. With a small blur, Susan vanished from sight. "Watch out, one of them turns invisible!" Aisha moved her Zord over to ensure a pack of people watching were out of harm's way. She was surprised at how some folks seemed content to stay and watch, many recording with their phones as if it was a football game.

Kimberly was flying her Crane to back Tommy up when a streak of blue and red flew past her. She turned her head and then jerked back when she saw a blonde-haired woman in a blue uniform floating in mid-air with her arms crossed. Kimberly shrieked as she threw her Zord into a spin to avoid her. To her shock, the woman was right there, keeping pace and giving a look of "pull over."

Aisha was moving her Zord when she saw a blue blur heading toward her. "They've got a speedster!" she called out just as Quicksilver ran about, dodging her strikes. Spider-Man was dodging Billy's own wolf snapping its jaws at him. The Falcon was soon there, flying with Iron Man and War Machine to fire off weapons at the Zords.

"We're taking fire but nothing serious!" Rocky stated. He used his Zord to leap upward, his paws flashing at the flying group who were forced to scatter. He grunted as his Zord was knocked off balance by an invisible force field but managed to right it in time to smack War Machine back with a paw.

Adam was about to send his Zord forward only to have something stopping it. Adam frowned as he looked down to see a six-foot tall, green-skinned woman pushing back on the leg of his Zord. Looking up, She-Hulk sighed. "And in this week's entry in 'sentences I never thought I'd hear myself say'….Please step out of the giant robot frog with your hands up."

Adam saw another figure bounding forward. "Guys, we've got some green goons here and one of them looks pretty nasty!" He pulled a lever to fire off the whipped "tongue" of the Frog Zord out. It wrapped around the Hulk before pulling him into its mouth.

"Oh, are you freaking kidding me?!" She-Hulk gasped out. Adam grunted as he felt his Zord shake. "Damn, this thing is strong! It's pushing my hydraulics!"

"Just spit it out, Adam!" Aisha said. "I'll get it!" Adam moved to do so, his Zord opening its mouth and then lunging forward to send the Hulk out. As he flew outward, Aisha's Bear Zord caught it and smashed it hard into the ground. Aisha was smirking only to be stunned when the Hulk pushed back. Growling, the creature leapt upward, smashing a fist so hard into the Zord that the glass cracked. "Hoo boy, they make 'em strong here!"

Billy moved his Zord about, dodging the shots of the armored figures. He frowned as he saw flashes of lightning covering the air. "Wait…the weather patterns aren't at all correct for such a…." That was all he got out before Thor and Thunderstrike appeared, each unleashing lightning from their weapons. Billy and Aisha both yelped as they felt the shocks at their Zords. "Systems overload!"

"I gotcha, Billy!" Tommy threw his Zord downward to fire off another barrage of missiles. The two thunder-wielding Avengers were forced back. Spider-Man was moving to try the same move of wrapping his webbing around the Wolf Zord's legs. He seemed good at first before he saw the Ape throwing a hand down and with a yelp had to flip over it. "Guys, I think they saw that old movie too!"

The Beast was joining the group as they took in the Rangers. "Who are they?"

"Beats me," Iron Man called out over his communicator. "Aside from really big Japanese magna fans."

The Beast studied the way one of the Zords suddenly moved to catch falling debris before it struck passerbys. "Interesting. They do not seem a true threat."

"Hey, they attacked Ben and Johnny!" Iron Man called out.

"In fairness," Spider-Man stated as he dodged a strike of a metallic tail. "If I didn't know who the flaming guy and the giant rock guy were, I'd attack them too."

"Good point."

Tommy was moving the Falcon Zord back up when he sensed something. Turning, he saw a green man with a red face in an odd uniform seeming to phase right through the wall. Tommy moved to dodge the blast from the diamond on the man's forehead which struck the controls. Below, Captain Marvel was underneath the Falcon Zord, slowing its descent downward. Grabbing Tommy, the Vision phased them both right through the ship and to the ground.

Kimberly was moving her Crane to help him when a leaping Hulk knocked it off course. She yelped as it spun around before being caught by a pair of powerful hands joined by some stretching ones. Dazed, Kimberly felt herself yanked out of her seat and then things went red.

Tommy rolled to his feet, Saba in his hand. He found himself facing a man in a blue outfit with a patriotic theme and a round shield in one hand. "Son," he said. "Let's not escalate this."

"We didn't start this!"

"No but we can finish it. I need you to put the talking sword down and surrender."

"We never surrender." Tommy lifted his sword, ready to strike.

"Tommy! Guys! Stand down!" Kimberly's voice echoed through their communicators. "These aren't bad guys!"

Tommy frowned. "Kim, are you sure?"

"Trust me." Wincing on the roof of a building, Kimberly looked up from her place wrapped in the long arms of Mr. Fantastic. The Scarlet Witch was before her, both hands and eyes gleaming with the same red that was fading from Kimberly's own eyes. "I just had a pretty intense talk."

* * *

"So….this was probably my fault."

Rocky was doing his best to look sorry behind his mask as the Rangers faced the Avengers and the Fantastic Four in the middle of the street. Police and SHIELD agents had arrived to block the area off although naturally news crews and onlookers were busy getting this meeting of teams. "Sorry but where we come from, giant people with green skin and/or rocky hides are usually monsters."

The Hulk, She-Hulk and the Thing all glared at him. Captain America was stepping forward with a hand raised. "Who are you?"

Tommy took the lead. "We're the Power Rangers. We're guardians of another Earth. Another universe." He saw them nodding. "And you're just accepting that."

"We have experience," Iron Man stated. "This some tour bit?" By this point, the Zords had vanished as mysteriously as they had appeared which had caused slews of questions from Reed and Spider-Man that the Rangers were trying to ignore.

"Not exactly," Tommy said. "We followed two major threats from our world to yours. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Rita…Oh, you're just making that up," Johnny said.

"They're dangerous," Tommy went on. "Pure and total evil." He looked to Captain America. "They're loose on your world. We don't know exactly what they're after but we think it's a major source of power they can use for evil."

"What kind of threats are we talking about?" Cap pressed.

"Aside from the pure evil bit?" Kimberly stated. "Magic. They specialize in creating monsters they can turn into giants."

"Hence those fancy robots of yours," Iron Man mused. "So you're telling us a pair of super-evil magic-wielding tyrants from another dimension are loose on our world?"

"Oddly, I've heard weirder," Carol mused. She looked the Rangers over. "I'm sorry but…you're telling me on your Earth, the only defense are a bunch of folks who look like rejects from a 1990s Japanese TV show?"

"We make do," Aisha defended.

Reed stroked his face. "If they come from another universe, their energy auras should be easy to track."

Billy nodded. "Indeed. We can give you details on their abilities and thus aid in your search."

"We'll have to adjust our scanners…"

"Can they take the bio-rhythm focus on an inhuman sect?"

"We have experience but altering it for the trans-dimensional difference…"

"Perhaps filtering out the more un-alien aspects…"

"That could work."

Johnny looked to Tommy. "So you got one too…"

Captain America spoke up. "All right. We've got some clean-up to handle but then reconvene at Avengers Tower. We need to find this Zedd and Rita."

"And fast," Tommy pressed. "The longer they're on your world, the more danger there is to both of ours."

* * *

 **Southern** **China**

"Marry an arms lord, my father said. They always have plans, that's where the money is, he said. But no, I just had to marry someone who doesn't even have a skull!"

"Silence, woman!"

"Don't silence me, mister! You have any idea what a headache I have after that trip?"

Zedd growled as he marched through the ancient temple. It was mostly barren, sticking out amid the field of the forest around them. He was doing his best to tune out Rita's screeching as he examined the area. "This…is it."

"This?" Rita looked around. "We went to another reality for some ruins? You could have just taken me to Beirut for that! Or Baghdad! Or some other romantic spot!"

"Silence!" Zedd snapped. "The source of the power…comes from here." He waved a hand about as he could see the flow of it around. "Varied and yet…so strong."

He raised his staff just in time to block the beam of energy fired out from the shadows. Rita raised her own staff as the two stood in place. Stepping from the shadows was a man in a long and lush green robe flowing around her. His face was handsome, marked by a mustache and beard that flowed down his chest and shoulders. However, his eyes were cold as they regarded the two figures before him. Each one of his fingers was adorned by an ornate ring, each shining in a different way with one crackling with energy.

He fixed his gaze upon them carefully. "You are not…of this world," he said in a deep and commanding voice.

"I am Lord Zedd," the red figure declared. "This is my wife, Rita Repulsa. And no, we are not of your world."

The figure seemed calm but clearly ready to strike if he had to. "You wish to conquer it?"

"This mudball?" Rita snorted. "Please, we want a _real_ planet."

Zedd was looking at the man's hands with interest. "Those rings…They were what I sensed before. But also...something else here...ancient and evil..." He looked up to the man. "Do you know what you have there?"

"I do." The man held up a hand and clenched it, the rings flashing together. "And if it is your wish to take them for yourself…It will not end well for you."

"A challenge?" Zedd seemed to grin despite his lack of a mouth. "I can appreciate that."

"Boys, boys," Rita held up her hands. "We really want to do this? Sure, we can fight it out but Zeddy…Do you even know how those things work?" He seemed to pause at that.

The Chinese man smiled. "Only I know their secrets. And you are not the first to attempt to steal them for himself. It ended….poorly." The implication was quite clear.

Zedd glared at him. "It seems we're at an impasse."

"Perhaps…" The figure mused. "Or perhaps we can…make a bargain? You say you do not wish this planet which is good as I do for myself. You two have an obvious power I can use. I have a power you can use."

Zedd slowly backed up, raising his staff. "A partnership?"

"More of a…loose cooperation," the man returned. "Merely to meet our mutual goals and then go our separate ways."

Zedd nodded. "Very well then. And how shall we address you?"

"By the name I am ready to reclaim." The man smiled grimly. "You may call me… _the_ _Mandarin_."

* * *

 **Yep, it's the** _ **real**_ **Mandarin coming in. If you want a visual, imagine Hong Kong action legend Donnie Yen in the part.**

 **Obviously a lot more to play with regarding the Rangers and the MCU guys and a few twists coming in so all comments welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Powers and Marvels**

 **By Michael Weyer**

* * *

"Morphinominal."

Billy's face couldn't be seen under his helmet but the Rangers were sure he had a huge grin on his face. He was taking in the main lab of Avengers Tower, awed at the high-tech devices about.

"What was that?" Rocky asked.

"Thing we used to do," Kimberly waved off. "Kind of outgrew it but he falls into it." She giggled. "You guys didn't know him back when he was doing technobabble we had to translate constantly."

"I was rather into the tendency to use sesquipedalian loquaciousness," Billy said. Kimberly made a "see?" look with her hands.

Tony was out of his armor as he led them around. "Okay, I've already got scanners going for any non-Earth bio-signatures so it shouldn't take too long to find these guys."

Bruce was stepping out, adjusting his coat. He nodded to the team. "Hi, Bruce Banner. You met me before when I was, ah, the Hulk."

"That was you?" Tommy asked.

"He's sort of my mean roommate." Bruce saw the Rangers nodding as the Beast joined him. "So I just told you I turn into a green monster and I'm standing with a guy with blue fur. You seem to take this well."

Rocky snorted. "Dude, we fight a winged gold monkey every other day. This is nothing."

Tony had to blink at that. Nearby, Reed was observing data of his own. "The scans I took in the battle of your suits is…remarkable. It looks spandex yet as tough as armor. Plus, an internal energy source that drives it on that appears connected to some other energy field."

"The Morphing Grid," Billy explained. "It gives us our powers and allows us access to the Zords."

"The giant robots, right," Tony remarked. "Is it pure science?"

"He's the expert," Kimberly said, hiking a thumb at Billy.

"It's a specialized energy field," Billy stated. "It allows us to transform and teleport as well as access to our Zords. It covers much of the universe and the way Zordon has spoken, it can allow other forms of powers to be created if need be."

"I heard my father talk of this Grid," Thor stated, his arms crossed as he leaned on a wall. "It appears to be in several different realities and granting different abilities. There could be a version of it in our reality yet simply has not been tapped into."

Tony glared at him. "Thor, I've been meaning to bring this up for a while. You Asgardians have this problem in that you think stuff like this is common knowledge to everyone else and thus don't bother mentioning it."

Thor shrugged. "Not my fault you people are behind the times."

Jane had to smile. "One thing I've learned since I got this hammer is that there's a lot of horizons we haven't even learned to broaden, Tony."

"Food break!" Darcy entered with a large tray packed with various bags, her smile as bright as ever. "Not sure what you guys wanted so some chop suey, burger, hot dog, sub, even threw in a pizza!" She looked at the Rangers. "And I just realized those things don't have working lips."

"Yeah, you can take those off," Tony stated. "Not your world, we don't really care who you are."

"It's…not that easy." Tommy looked to the others and they nodded. " _Ranger Ninja Form_ ," they called out in unison. In a flash of light, they were now dressed in ninja robes of the same colors with hoods and masks. The latter were pulled down enough to let them get at the food.

Hank just blinked. "And here I thought the School could be odd…"

It was at that moment that a whirling sound cut through the air. A golden glow formed, becoming a circle of light that opened to show what looked like the interior of a large manor. Stepping out of it, Doctor Stephen Strange just shook his head as he took in the Rangers. "Seriously, I'm not on call for this?"

"Yes!" Spider-Man said, throwing up his fists. "Finally got him to use that line!"

"We were handling it," Tony said, annoyed at Strange's arrival.

"You've got six magical-bearing warriors and two magical entities loose on this planet," Strange stated. "That's a situation to bring in the Sorcerer Supreme."

Reed scratched his head. "Stephen, we can handle this on our own. I am making inroads to understanding what you call magic."

"I call it magic because it is," Strange stated. "I get it, Reed, it took me a long time to wrap my head around it and realize it's not classifiable science. But the fact is, it exists so just accept it."

"Or it's simply another science that appears to be magic because it's so advanced…"

"Excuse me!" Kimberly waved her hands as she pulled her mask up. "Can we put this little debate aside? What matters if finding Zedd and Rita." She looked to Strange. "You're a wizard?"

"No, I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme."

"Gee, that's not at all egotistical…"

Strange was looking them over. "Interesting…Obviously, magic involved but touches of something I don't totally recognize."

Tony smirked. "So, there's something you don't know?" Strange's cape struck out to smack him in the face. Tony blinked at it before backing up.

Strange looked over the Power Coins on the Rangers' belts. "That's the obvious source."

"We're not giving them for study," Tommy declared with the others also glaring at Strange.

"Possessive, I get it." Strange moved over to the scanners. "Very powerful, mix of magics and even a bit of technology. However this "grid" of theirs works, it's like an other-dimensional power source."

"Like that Speed Force the Flash mentioned," Bruce stated.

"Plus, I'm betting implanted knowledge," Strange intoned. "Gives them an instant course on how to handle their powers and such. Pretty handy."

"You can stop acting like we're not really here," Adam spoke up, feeling as uncomfortable as the rest of the Rangers over being analyzed like this.

Captain America looked them over carefully. "What can you tell us about Zedd and Rita?'

"All you need to know," Tommy stated. "Is that whatever they're planning isn't good for your world in the least."

* * *

The large chamber had slews of men in dark outfits moving about, working weapons and was centered around a huge pit. Ladders and some pulleys extended into it with men in hard hats going to and from its interior. It looked to mix a construction site with a weapons factory in an intriguing way. Each man was of a different nationality but all shared one thing in common: A tattoo showing ten circles linked together.

The Mandarin led Zedd and Rita through the area. Some of the workers naturally gave startled glances at the pair of intruders but kept silent. It was obvious to Zedd that whoever this Mandarin was, he instilled a loyalty that was no doubt fueled by the knowledge of what would happen if one crossed him.

"I am unsure of how much you know of this world's history…"

"Assume nothing and move on," Rita snapped.

"My family is one of the oldest and most noble lines in China. I was brought up believing my destiny to be greater than others." His face became stern. "Until a government turnover led to my family being cast aside. Our lands were taken, our riches seized and I was the only one to survive the purge." He led them to a large room filled with ornate decorations. Many were clearly centuries old and included everything from paintings to a statue of a soldier. Carpets covered the floors with an emphasis on comfort as well as elegance.

"I was on my own," the Mandarin continued. "Penniless and downtrodden, I made my way through the forests before I found this temple. Within…I also found this." He nodded to a large skeleton in a huge glass case. It was obviously not a creature of Earth given its size, the wings upon its back and its huge head with gaping claw. "I had thought dragons merely a child's fable. Until I found one. And with it, I found these." He held up his hands to let the ring glimmer.

Zedd studied the skeleton with interest as Rita paced the room. "Let me guess. You want to use all that to take over the world?"

"Perhaps not the world entire," the Mandarin stated. "My goal is to restore the true China. The empire that ruled a continent. One that emphasized pride and tradition, not the capitalism and excess of today." He sniffed. "They call themselves Communists and yet as money-grubbing as any in the decadent West."

"To build a new empire to improve the old." Zedd nodded. "It appears we are not so dissimilar."

Rita was looking at the decorations on the wall and stopped to see a unique one: A severed head. It looked to be an elderly man with an unkempt beard, his eyes wide as if forever frozen in shock. Rita just arched an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"An actor," the Mandarin stated. "One who made the very fatal mistake of taking my name and presenting himself as me to the world. Making me look a pawn in someone else's game. While that aided in keeping my activities quiet, the insult had to be paid in full."

"Another reason to respect you," Zedd was forced to admit. "But to business…"

"Indeed." The Mandarin poured a glass of wine to sip. "The power I have is strong but getting to it is difficult. The powers of these Rangers, however, may be enough to crack the locks, as it were, and allow me to recover it."

Rita crossed her arms. "So we just find the Rangers?"

"Not quite," the Mandarin stated. "This world has its own defenders. The Avengers, for one. They have great power and can undo your plans."

"Heroes here too?" Rita snorted. "Ugh, at least they can't be as annoying."

Zedd tapped his fingers on a table. "Then we must divide their attention. Ensure they do not interfere with our plans."

"How?" Rita demanded. "It's not like we have a pack of monsters to use here."

"No," Zedd allowed. "But enough of our magic to transform some creatures into them."

"Then we still have the Rangers and those damned Zords to deal with."

"Perhaps." Zedd mused. "Or perhaps…we take a different approach."

* * *

Reed stretched out to hit a keyboard as he examined the scanners going over Earth. "The powers of these two are impressive."

"Rita spent 10,000 years locked in a vase," Tommy stated. "She came out as powerful as ever and Zedd's even stronger."

"You guys have stuff of your own," Bruce noted.

"What, were you drafted or something?" Tony asked. "Or pick this up on your own."

"It's…a bit complicated," Tommy said in a voice making it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why is it always that answer with you guys from other realities? I'm a smart guy, I can handle complicated!"

"Excuse Tony," Bruce stated. "He's not really a guy who understands feelings."

"And this is from the guy who turns into a huge monster," Kimberly joked.

Billy was observing the Vision with interest. "Forgive me for asking…But…You're not a true robot, are you?"

"I am more a synthozoid," the Vision replied in a calm voice.

"Remarkable. Not fully robotic but human elements."

"Kind of like Data," Spider-Man chuckled. "But more human than Spock."

Billy looked to him. "Who?"

"Um, you don't have Star Trek in your universe?"

"Oh. That little TV show. I've heard of it but never gotten to actively enduring an episode."

Everyone else seemed to pause to look at him, even Reed. "Oh my God," Tony intoned. "We've done it. We've found the one scientific genius nerd in the Multiverse who's never watched _Star Trek_.

Billy didn't seem to get the big deal as he looked back to the Vision. "Alpha would enjoy a talk with you, compare notes on how you adapt to new surroundings."

"I am attempting to find my own..humanity as it were." He looked over to where Wanda was getting some coffee.

The Rangers followed his gazes with Aisha arching an eyebrow. "Here I thought Rita and Zedd made an odd couple…"

"I'm interested in where those Zord things went," Jane stated. "It's as if they just emerged from some sort of spatial portal and then vanished!" She shook her head. "Not to mention the issues of how they did so little damage to the city despite their size and how you control them so well."

Tommy had to cough. "I get you're interested but they're not our secrets to tell. We try to be careful with who we are and what we can do."

Tony shook his head. "It's like those Justice League guys, so into some secret identity stuff. You got it, flaunt it, that's my philosophy to life!"

"It's also the reason your Malibu condo is now at the bottom of the ocean," Rhodey dryly said.

"Ugh, you're worse than Pepper on that."

Billy was nodding as he looked over the data on the scanners. "It appears the center of the energies has been located. In China."

"Unless they've got a Disneyland there, pretty sure Zedd and Rita are looking for something," Tommy intoned.

"I'm still wondering what drew them here in the first place," Rocky said. "They mentioned something about a…source for the Dusting."

It took the Rangers a moment to see the looks the various residents of this universe shared. "Wait…it's from here?" Billy said with surprise.

Strange waved his hands as the Eye shifted to show the glowing gem at its center. "They're called the Infinity Stones," he explained. "Each with a specific power. There were six in all. I have the Time Stone."

"And this," the Vision stated, tapping the diamond at his head. "Is the Mind Stone."

"A madman named Thanos got all of them together," Steve went on. "He used it to wipe out half the universe. It took a lot of help but we managed to get things restored and Thanos…dealt with."

"The Soul Stone was shattered," Strange went on. "But you can't just get rid of something like that so it's probably reforged elsewhere. The others are…taken care of to make sure this doesn't happen again." It was clear that was all he was going to say about that.

Tommy nodded. "Zedd must be looking for one."

"A power like that would be an excellent enticement for him," Billy agreed.

"But the Stones aren't the only sources of great power in our dimension," Strange pointed out. "There are a lot of others and they can be as dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Weapons of mass destruction existed long before technology," Strange flatly intoned. "That includes stuff you're not ready to know about." He glanced to T'Challa and Thor. "You should know how giving folks access to advanced power can hurt." Both had to admit he had a point.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Tony on this stuff."

"I just know what's best in terms of magical use."

"You just keep on proving my point."

Tony held a finger at Thor. "And don't start bringing up keeping it all quiet either."

"You should have come to us for aid," Cap stated.

Strange shook his head. "You handle the physical threats on the mortal plane. I work on a different level with my own…helpers." He moved off. "Speaking of which, I think there was a book at my study to check on…" He spun his hand to create a portal. "I'll be in touch." He stepped through to vanish.

Tony cocked a head before looking around. "Just asking…Is that really what it's like to deal with me?"

" _Yes_ ," a dozen voices echoed at once.

Tommy waved his hands. "All right. We need to get there and take Zedd and Rita down now."

"We can assemble a strike force fast," Cap stated.

"No, this is on us." Rocky brought his chin up. "We helped get them into this dimension, they're our problem."

"It became ours when they showed up," Cap fired back.

Kimberly was about to argue when a series of alarms began flashing. "What in hell?"

The large map suddenly began firing up with red dots at several places. Tony quickly brought up video feeds that showed a monstrous tentacle creature rising up from the Thames in London. Another screen showed what looked like a walking sand beetle charging about Dubai. In Paris, a massive winged moth was trying to yank the Eiffel Tower out of its moorings. Screens showed Moscow, Rome and Washington also under siege from monsters.

"Please tell me you accidentally hit a Syfy Saturday afternoon marathon," Spider-Man half-pleaded.

"It's Zedd," Tommy declared. "All it takes is him and Rita doing magic and they can make a creature or even a statue into a monster."

A rumble came over the building. One look out the window showed a huge creature suddenly appearing in Times Square. "Seriously? This happened last month!" Darcy yelled. "This keeps up, we're going to make '80s Manhattan look like Wakanda!"

Cap shook his head. "We need to get on this."

"We can help," Tommy stated. "We still have access to our teleporters."

Billy nodded. "We can take some of you to each spot and help stop this."

"Zedd's guys may look tough but them hard enough and they fall apart," Aisha added.

"We can handle the one here," Reed announced.

Cap nodded. "Divide it up. We get there and we take them out fast."

"Keep your eyes open," Tommy stated. "Because if there's one thing we know, it's how sneaky Zedd can be."

It took moments to break the teams off and the Avengers gathering with specific rangers. In seconds, a set of colored glows flashed about, leaving Darcy to once more wonder when her life stopped making sense and just became awesome.

* * *

Tony's eyes came to focus as he found himself, She-Hulk and Spider-Man in the heart of London. They could see the tentacle creature rising up from the Thames, fifteen feet tall and its appendages smashing up cars. "Okay, White Ranger, what's the plan?"

It took Tony a moment to realize there was no reply. He turned his head to see the White Ranger wasn't with them. "What the…"

She-Hulk was already racing to leap up and punch the tentacled creature in the face. Spider-Man was backing her up, leaping up and spinning a web line to trap two of its tentacles down to the ground. "Cap? You read?"

In Washington, Captain America was hurling his shield at the large spiked hedgehog trying to break the Washington Monument. "I'm here. But the Red Ranger isn't." Before him, the Vision was firing a blast at the creature while the Beast dodged a blow.

"Ditto with Blue" Captain Marvel called out. She was flying over Paris, unloading a blast of energy at the moth creature while War Machine fired off a barrage of missiles. On the ground below, the Black Widow was helping get civilians to safety.

Thor was slashing at the beak of a thirty foot bird-like monster in the heart of Rome. Thunderstrike was bringing down her own lightning upon it. "We've lost the Yellow one."

In Moscow, the Scarlet Witch was warping light posts into bonds that Quicksilver used to surround the glowing snake being that was brushing off the shots from Ant-Man and the Wasp. "Also the same with Black."

"And thanks for avoiding the uncomfortable implications of him paired with Panther," Ant-Man couldn't help adding.

T'Challa himself was in Dubai, wrestling with the cat-like monster attacking him. The Hulk was leaping forward to smash his fist against its face to drive it back. "And the Pink one has vanished as well."

"They bail on us?" Tony asked.

"No," Cap stated. "No, this was the plan. To get them to get us away…"

"And them separated," Tony stated. He cursed as he fired off a blast at the monster before him. "Concentrate on these guys now, figure them out later."

Cap sighed, not liking it but had to focus on the task at hand as he charged at the creature before him.

* * *

As soon as the light of the teleporter faded, Tommy knew something was wrong. Instead of London, he was standing in the courtyard of a long abandoned temple. He was alert just as flashes of color brought his teammates around. Kimberly looked about with confusion. "Um, either London is really, really different on this world…"

"We've been redirected," Billy instantly understood. "Somehow, our teleporters…"

"Are much easier to control without Zordon around to help," a familiar voice echoed across the yard. The Rangers were alert as they spun around, weapons ready as Zedd and Rita stepped into view. "Those Avengers can deal with our little distractions. You are the true prize."

"Finally decide to get your hands dirty?" Tommy snapped. "Didn't think you'd have the guts, Zedd."

"Which is funny considering you can practically see them…" Aisha added.

"Yeah, come on, put a shirt on at least!" Kimberly threw in.

"Charming," Zedd stated. "But no, we're going to just allow our…partner to handle it instead."

The Mandarin stepped forward, his arms crossed as he paced into the courtyard. A light wind blew his long beard back as he looked the Rangers over. "Children." He looked back to Zedd. "Your great enemies…are children."

"Yes, yes, we're aware," Zedd snapped. "Now, are you going to back up your talk or what?"

The Mandarin looked back to the Rangers, his arms behind his back. "In accordance to your age, I shall allow you a chance to surrender."

It was clear that under their helmets the Rangers were giving looks of pure amusement. "Buddy, we handle huge monsters on a weekly basis," Rocky announced. "You think we're scared of one guy?"

The Mandarin raised an eyebrow. "I gave you a chance. Remember that." He threw out his fist with a ring emitting a blast of force. It struck the Rangers, knocking them back. Tommy rolled to get to his feet, swinging Saba outward. With a speed bellying his size, the Mandarin easily dodged the blow to land a hard kick at Tommy's side. He moved quickly to fire a blast of lightning from another ring, causing sparks to erupt on Adam's chest as he was thrown back. In the same move, a blast of fire erupted from another ring to drive Billy back.

Kimberly raised her bow to fire off an arrow. Lifting his other hand, the Mandarin caused a blast of wind to erupt, not only knocking the arrow aside but then picking up Kimberly and sending her flying through the air. The Mandarin spun around himself to kick Aisha back and then slammed her with a fist blow that carried much more power than it should have, sending her flying into a wall.

Rocky and Adam were moving in with their weapons as the Mandarin fired a blast at them. The two suddenly found themselves enveloped in pitch blackness, impossible to see anything else around them. Before they could recover, they were soon hit by a variety of quick blows at their nerves and joints to send them down.

Emerging from the darkness, the Mandarin was already firing a blast of sheer blue at Billy. He gasped as he felt his body encased in ice, his head free but the rest of him trapped. The Mandarin was dealing with Tommy, easily blocking his attacks and striking with his rings to drive him back.

"Unbelievable," Rita muttered. "One human is doing better than any monster we've ever created!"

Zedd nodded as he stepped back. "Speaking of, I should be checking in on them."

"You just want to gloat."

"You really do get me sometimes."

* * *

Tony dodged a tentacle strike as he fired a missile at the creature. He was about to move in when a shimmer of light heralded the arrival of Zedd. "Goodie, the bad guy arriving. Can always count on you guys to boast and brag."

Zedd looked him over. "You're hardly the threat he made you out to be."

"I'd ask who but we can deal with it later." Iron Man held up a gauntlet, letting it build with power. "Where are the Rangers?"

"Occupied. I am here simply to inform you that this…" He waved at the creature. "Is but a sample of the power we can bring. If need be, we can bring even more monsters of even greater power…"

"Unless we let you go, blah, blah, got it Ed."

"Zedd," he snarled. "Our conflict is not with this world. We only wish to return to our own reality. Do not fight us or-"

"Ed, come on. You think you're the first nasty alien to show up on our world? We've handled a hell of a lot worst and we're still standing." He nodded to where She-Hulk was tossing the creature for Spider-Man to web it down on the ground. "If this is the best you've got, I'm wondering just how tough those Rangers are."

Zedd's hand tightened on his staff. "I have crushed far more worlds than you can imagine, little man. I can obliterate you right now but you are not worthy-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Ed…"

" _Zedd! Zedd, you arrogant boozing bucket head, Lord Zedd!"_

Tony just waved a hand. "Just got word that your Dubai monster is trashed and the others handling the rest of the pack. Which means we're going to be on you in no time. Let's just save a lot of time and have you leave back to your reality and take this little feud with the color-coded kids with you."

Zedd just shook his head. "Amazing. All that intellect…and you still don't know a distraction when it's standing right in front of you." He waved his hands to let a globe appear. "You seem to like big deals. Here's one for you!" He threw the globe out to smash into the monster. In seconds, it had grown to nearly a hundred feet tall.

Zedd chuckled as he vanished, leaving Tony to curse. "Okay, anyone who's finished get to London fast!" He took off, firing his repulsors as Spider-Man flipped around, wishing how he really should have gone to the bathroom before he left.

* * *

Rita was lounging on a nearby bench, nonchalantly chewing on a tub of popcorn when Zedd returned. She offered some to him but he brushed it aside as he took in the battle. The Mandarin fired a blast of bright white light that drove Rocky back, allowing him to nail him in the side with a savage kick. Rocky gasped but still tried to move ahead.

The Mandarin raised an eyebrow. "Really? I just broke three of your ribs. At least have the good sense to lie there and writhe in pain." To back it up, he let out another concussive burst that drove Rocky back.

If Zedd had eyebrows, he'd be raising them. "Finally, a closer!"

The Rangers moved together, each showing some wear and tear. "All right…" Adam groaned. "Somehow…we lost control…of this situation…"

"Maybe we need…to remind him…we're the good guys…" Kimberly hissed.

"How is one guy doing this?" Aisha complained.

"The rings," Tommy noted.

"And skill," the Mandarin intoned as he stood ready. "You rely too much on your powers."

"Says the guy with the arsenal on his fingers," Tommy said as he rose to his feet. "What, you're too afraid to fight us with them?"

"Ah, this is the part where I put them away for combat." The Mandarin smirked. "I am proud but I am not an idiot."

Tommy leapt forward, his feet raised out as the Mandarin sent him flying with another blast of vortex air. Kimberly was lunging in when the Mandarin held up one of the rings. It flashed brightly as Kimberly let out a yell. She clutched her head, falling to her knees as she felt like her mind was being clutched in a sadly familiar vise. The Rangers wanted to move in only for Zedd to send a blast of energy from his staff. It wrapped around to bind them in red ropes.

"The coin," the Mandarin demanded. Slowly, Kimberly's hand went to her buckle and removed the Power Coin from it. In a blur of pink energy, her uniform vanished, showing Kimberly staring with a blank expression on her face.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled out.

"He's got her under a spell!" Billy speculated.

"Nothing so special," the Mandarin stated as he reached to his own belt. "Merely my Mento-Intensifier. It helps the brains of Western women are so easy to manipulate." He pulled out a large dagger and placed it in Kimberly's hands. "Put that to your throat." Slowly, Kimberly did so.

Zedd seemed to be grinning as much as he could. "Let's make this very simple and direct. Hand over your Power Coins right now, no muss, no fuss. Otherwise, we stand here and have a grand old time watching the Pink Ranger slit her own throat."

"You slime-sucking…" Tommy began.

"You realize I'd be taking anything you say as a compliment." Zedd arched a finger as Kimberly pressed the blade closer to her throat. "Coins or blood, it's your choice, kiddies."

There was a long silence as the Rangers exchanged looks. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Zedd threw his head back to laugh. "Ah, I love that! You don't, you whelp. But you can trust I'll let her kill herself just for jollies."

"Give the coins and she shall be released," the Mandarin stated in a flat tone. "Otherwise…" Once more, Kimberly's hand moved the blade closer, the tip pricking her skin. Zedd let the ropes fade to free the Rangers for their choice.

Another long silence went up that was almost agonizing. Finally, Tommy stepped forward, his hand reaching to his belt. His Coin was removed as he changed to his civilian clothing. Rita was stepping forward with an open box in her hand and a wide smile on her face. She accepted the coin and placed it into a slot inside the box.

One by one, the other Rangers slowly followed, each handing over a coin and giving up their suits. "Thank you…thank you….Ooooh, I love that color…" Rita giggled as she accepted each coin. She finally shut the box with a wicked grin.

"You got them," Tommy said, his face stern. "Now let her go."

The Mandarin seemed to consider it for a moment. Then, the ring stopped glowing. Kimberly fell to her hands and knees, gasping and shaking as the dagger fell to the ground. Tommy was with her in an instant to hug her as Billy joined them.

Zedd looked to the Mandarin who shrugged. "I did give my word."

Zedd snorted. "Honorable evil, I could never get behind that." He shrugged. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter." He lifted his staff. "Let's go."

He took a few steps before realizing Rita was following. He turned to see her staring. "What?'

"Seriously? Go?" She waved her hands at the Rangers. "How many times have we done this, Zeddy? Huh? We strip them of their powers, we let them live, thinking it's better they see us rule and what happens? I'll tell you what happens, they go on some quest, find new powers, come right back, stronger than ever and kick our rear ends, that's what happens!" She shook her head. "Forget it, I'm not doing the same old song and dance this time around!"

Zedd considered her words and nodded. "For once, you have the right idea."

The Mandarin frowned. "Killing them in this way is not exactly fair."

"Hello? Evil! We're not supposed to be fair!" Rita screeched as she lifted her staff. Zedd joined her, the tips crackling with energy. The Rangers backed up reflexively, even as they knew it may not do much good.

In a flash of light, Doctor Strange was there, his hands forming a shield to block the massive blast from the twisted couple. He winced as he felt the energies but did his best to block them. He waved his other hand to allow a portal to appear behind him. "Go!" he yelled. The Rangers were moving fast to duck into it. Strange backed up before following them and vanishing away.

"Oh, come on!" Rita whined. "A wizard? You never said anything about this world having a wizard!"

The Mandarin frowned. "That was unexpected."

Rita shrugged. "Fine, we'll get them later." She held up the box with a wicked grin. "Right now, we've got bigger worlds to fry."

* * *

Iron Man was about to unleash a blast from his gauntlet when a grey color flew over the entire creature. In a blur, it shrunk until it resembled a typical small octopus withering on the street.

"What in…" Tony whispered.

"Tony!" Cap's voice cut through the air. "Our creature just turned into a hedgehog!"

Soon, the other Avengers were chiming in to relate their own targets had transformed into simple animals and, in one case, a toy duck. "What just happened?"

A familiar sound echoed and Iron Man turned to see Strange step out of a portal, his face grave. "Zedd and Rita got what they came for."

* * *

Rocky winced as the binding around his ribs tightened. "Don't worry," Shuri stated. "Give it an hour and they'll be good as new." She backed up with Darcy and Pepper checking on the other Rangers, all of whom showed some bruising and jarred by the events of earlier. Aisha sported a black eye while Kimberly had a bandage at her throat and Adam was holding an ice pack to his head. A whirling of light echoed before Strange led the various Avengers, gathered from around the globe, into the main lab area.

Tony took a look at the Rangers, noting the colors of their various outfits and stopped in place. "Wait…you're telling me…"

"Um, hi," Aisha said with just a wave.

"Really?" Natasha asked in a dubious voice.

"Really." Tommy held out a hand. "Tommy Oliver." He nodded to the others. "Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell."

"Wow," Hope whispered. "Those expert fighters…are teenagers?"

Scott shrugged. "As an ex-con, you'd be amazed how good you can get at a young age at trouble-making."

"I can't believe how young they are," Steve remarked. "I got the sense but…high schoolers?"

"You'd think there's an age limit to giving out giant robot driver's licenses," Spider-Man intoned.

"What happened?" Reed and the rest of the Fantastic Four had already arrived after the monster attacking New York had vanished.

"Zedd and Rita lured us into a trap," Tommy explained. "They got some ally of theirs, the Mandarin…"

"Hold up!" Tony said with a hand raised. "That can't be, he's dead!"

"I should know," Pepper added.

"Then his ghost just kicked our asses," Rocky snapped, wincing as he held his ribs.

"He has ten rings," Billy said in a calmer tone. "Each with their own power and he used them to great effectiveness."

"It was our own fault," Adam admitted. "We were overconfident, figured he wouldn't be much of a problem."

"And we were holding back," Tommy had to add. "We're used to cutting loose on monsters but not a regular guy."

Tony shook his head. "Killian never had anything like that."

"Unless it wasn't him," Natasha said. "The Ten Rings existed long before he got involved."

"They did?"

"Honestly, Tony, do you even read any of these SHIELD files that don't have your name on them?"

"They forced us to give up our coins," Tommy said. He was holding a hand over Kim's shoulders as she was still obviously shaken.

Strange crossed his arms. "Good thing I was keeping feelers out for any shifts so I detected them losing their powers and got there in time to save them."

"Zedd has our coins," Tommy intoned. "Meaning we have no powers and are stuck here."

"And if he figures out how to use them," Billy stated. "It can be very bad."

"Kid has a flair for understatement," Tony said and couldn't understand the Rangers chuckling at that.

* * *

Spider-Man entered the small room where the Rangers had gathered. They were obviously subdued, lightly picking at their food and not in the mood for bright talk. "Just checking in," he announced. "Reed and Tony are working hard but it looks like your buddies are hiding out now."

"They could be working to find a way back," Tommy suggested. "With the coins…"

"Which we had to give up," Kimberly shook her head. "God, I can't believe…"

"Hey, Kim," Aisha cut her off with a hand on her friend's wrist. "Don't. He could have nailed any one of us with that mind whammy. And we'd have made the exact same choice."

Kimberly smiled back as Spider-Man coughed. "Look, um…I know we don't know each other but you can trust the Avengers. They're going to do all it takes to help."

"We're not used to relying on others," Tommy noted. "Especially adults."

"We get you're trying to help," Rocky said. "But it's sort of hard to relate to us."

Spider-Man paused before reaching up to pull off his mask. "You'd be surprised."

The Rangers straightened with surprise. "Hi, ah, Peter Parker," Spider-Man stated. "I kinda know what it's like to balance saving the world with high school."

Tommy looked him over. "You have parents?"

"My…aunt." Peter clearly didn't want to talk about it. "She knows. She kind of freaked out about it so figured it was best I didn't mention the dusting thing to her."

The Rangers sighed. "Our parents don't," Billy explained. "It gets…complicated."

"I get it," Peter said. "Believe me, I do. And hey, you wanna talk, I'm open." He grinned. "Kind of like not being the only kid on the block around here for a change."

Kimberly smiled back. "Sorry about the fight earlier, we've had bad experiences with spider things."

"Ah, I get it. Sorry about those Zords although maybe good before Tony tried to give them upgrades…"

Before they could reply, the door burst open as a serious Natasha showed up. "We've got something coming in." The Rangers and Spider-Man were moving to follow her into the lab. There, a portal was forming, circles of light circling about as if trying to come together.

Strange had shields in his hands as the others were getting ready. Despite themselves, the Rangers moved into fighting forms. "Any idea where it's coming from?" Cap asked.

"Hard to tell," Strange stated. "But it has some of the same residual as the Rangers."

The portal flashed as everyone got ready. A trio of figures then emerged as it popped out behind them. One was a handsome man with dark hair in a red shirt and jeans. Behind him was an African-American youth with short black hair and leather jacket. Behind them was an attractive Asian-American in a light shirt showing her mid-riff with yellow pants. The looks of the Rangers broke out into huge grins to let the Avengers know this was no threat.

"Heard you guys could use a hand," Jason Scott said as Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan smiled warmly behind him.

* * *

 **Yep, the originals are coming in and the fun is really going to kick up.**

 **Some might be upset of the Mandarin handling the Rangers but it's been shown the man has stood up to all the Avengers at once with his rings. And as noted, the Rangers suffer from A) thinking one human won't be a huge threat and B) not used to fighting non-monsters and thus holding back. Plus, the Mandarin has been mastering his combat and the rings for years and, for all their power, the Rangers are teenagers used to thick-headed monsters rather than an expert tactician.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Powers and Marvels**

 **By Michael Weyer**

* * *

Tony arched an eyebrow as he took in the newcomers. "Friends of yours?" It was a moot question given how the Rangers were embracing and shaking hands with the trio. It was clear Tommy, Kimberly and Billy were the happiest although Rocky, Aisha and Adam seemed warm to welcome the newcomers as well.

Tommy moved back to wave to them. "Jason, Zack and Trini were the original Red, Black and Yellow Rangers."

"Wait…" Peter held up a hand. He pointed to Zack. "Black." He then moved his hand to Trini. "Yellow." He arched an eyebrow. "I'm guessing political correctness isn't a thing on your Earth."

Zack leaned to Jason. "See, I've been thinking the same thing for years, I just never wanted to bring it up…"

"They had to leave to join a big international summit," Rocky went on. "Me, Aisha and Adam got selected to replace them."

There was a final flash before a squat figure showed up. It looked like a robot with a wide dish head that shook a bit as it rose to its feet. "Ai-yi-yi!" it yelped out.

"Alpha, hey!" Kimberly grinned.

"Rangers!" Alpha 5 said as he rose up. "Good to see you alive!" He looked around. "Ai-yi-yi-yi, this is an amazing place!"

Vision cocked his head as he took the arrival in. "Fascinating. An alphmoric lorcaid persona android."

Kimberly leaned in to Billy. "Wait, that's what his name means?" Billy gave her a look as if saying "you didn't know that?"

"Ai-yi-yi, Rangers!" Alpha continued. "We felt the loss of the coins and know they're in Rita and Zedd's hands, ai-yi-yi!"

"So this is what happens when you combine R2-D2 and C-3PO into one being," Carol dryly noted.

Tommy looked to Jason. "If you guys are here, who's keeping an eye on Earth?"

"Zordon's got this Ninjor guy helping," Zack explained. "It is me or does he sound like Dudley Do Right?" A few nods went up at that. "He figured it was better for you guys to get help."

"We can use it," Tommy sighed. "Rita and Zedd have our Power Coins."

"Well…not all of them." The arriving trio pulled out three familiar coins and held them up. Each bore a symbol resembling a different prehistoric creature on gold plating. "Remember, the powers were transferred but our coins remained," Trini said. She smiled. "Just…could never toss it away."

"The charges are not full," Alpha stated. "But they still have wisps of power."

"Plus, we got this," Jason stated as he held up another coin. Tommy's eyes widened. "The Green Ranger coin! But it was depleted!"

"Not totally," Alpha corrected. "Maybe not enough for a full-on morph but it's something."

Doctor Strange was stepping forward, reaching a hand to the coin. "May I?" Jason handed it over as Strange let it float over his palm, studying it. "There is definitely a power trace in here. Just a spark…" He smiled. "Which maybe I can turn into a fire."

"You think you can, Mandrake?"

"I'd be insulted by that if I wasn't so impressed someone your age knows how to make that reference."

"But we still need to get the other coins back," Tommy stated. "Not just for our powers but to make sure Zedd and Rita don't misuse them."

A beeping sound went out as Tony moved to the nearby map scanner. "Got a hit of a breach," he stated. "Just like when you guys showed up. I'm guessing one or both of your playmates headed back to their home."

Tommy nodded. "That makes sense. They'd want to get the Coins to the palace in our reality."

"Palace?"

"On the moon."

"An evil palace on the moon. Of course."

"That is so cool!" Darcy became aware of the looks she was getting. "I mean, evil! Very evil. But still a cool kinda evil."

Captain America rubbed his chin. "Getting the coins back is important but also figure out what they want with them."

"And who this Mandarin guy is," Tony inserted.

"We're not sitting this out," Tommy declared. "We may not have our powers but this is still our fight."

"And it can still be." Shuri was smiling at Tony. "I took full measurements of them before."

Tony soon had a matching smile. "Kid, I like the way you think!" The two moved to the nearby lab with Strange following them.

Jason looked to Tommy. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

"How you guys been?" Jason asked. The Rangers were now seated around the table in the small room, looking a bit more open to eating.

"Keeping busy," Tommy said. "You know how it is."

Kimberly smiled to Trini. "Did miss you. Although Aisha is a good shopping buddy!"

Aisha smiled as well. "I tend to not go for as many short shirts."

"They still have to restock pink stuff just for Kim?" Trini smiled at Aisha's nod. "You'd hate Switzerland, Kim. Cold a lot although a surprising number of Chinese diners."

"We heard about you guys," Zack stated. "You're doing great. Zordon was right to choose you."

"It was tricky," Adam said. "We had a learning curve for a bit."

Rocky smirked. "Yeah like when you got that new girl interested in you only to find out it was Scorpina."

Zack laughed. "You dated Scorpina?!"

"It wasn't a date! She lured me into a trap with Goldar!"

"Which you thought was a date," Aisha teased.

"Then learning the new ninja powers," Adam pointed out.

"Kind of glad we skipped that part," Zack stated. "No offense but those robes? Not my style at all."

"What happened to 'I make anything look cool?'" Billy asked.

"Even my coolness has limits."

Rocky looked to Jason. "Still…it took a while for us to feel comfortable with what we were doing. Like we were second-string."

"Come on," Jason scoffed. "If Zordon didn't think you were worthy of the coins, he'd have never tapped you. We do get the news and far as I'm concerned? You're doing the Red Ranger mantle proud."

"Same for you," Trini told Aisha as Zack slapped a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. "You guys aren't just the substitutes, you're Rangers."

"Thanks," Adam smiled back. "It still took a while to figure that out."

"Not anymore," Tommy stated. "When we got Dusted, you guys stepped up without a sweat to help out in the chaos."

Kimberly looked over to the other three. "Did…um…you guys…."

Jason and Zack nodded while Trini shook her head. "I got spared. But it was pretty crazy."

"It must have been," Rocky said. "We kept waiting for Zedd to try something but he never did."

"He's making up for it now," Tommy sardonically noted. "But at least we have some help. And we still have what made us Rangers in the first place."

Jason grinned at him. "See, I always knew you had leadership potential. Hell, you could be leading your own team one day."

Tommy snorted. "Keep dreaming."

Kimberly giggled. "We did one of those career placement tests the other week. Tommy's was…a teacher."

Everyone had to laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, not like yours was that much better!"

"True," Kimberly admitted. "Me as a cop is just crazy."

"Hell, Bulk and Skull are handling it."

Zack's eyes widened. "Whoa, really? We thought that was a joke!"

The door opened as Peter stuck his head in. "Guys? Tony's got something and he's going all presentation mode." The Rangers weren't sure of what that meant but still followed Spider-Man as he led them through the main lab and then into a much larger area. This one resembled a high-tech workshop, massive tables about with a variety of robot arms and other devices that were nearly impossible for any of the Rangers (save Billy) to begin to understand.

The other heroes were gathered, a few with mildly annoyed expressions. Tony was standing by a set of large containers tube-shaped containers, his face marked with a huge grin. "Ah, here they are. Ladies and gents, I have managed…"

Shuri let out a long cough.

"We have managed…"

Alpha waved his hands.

"We have managed."

Vision crossed his arms.

" _We_ have managed…" Tony went on with a glare at them both. "To come up with a solution to your current issues."

"Please don't call our power coins in the hands of our sworn enemies an 'issue''," Billy pleaded.

"Please don't use the term 'sworn enemies' in a serious fashion. Anyway, we have managed to come up with a solution. Mixing some of my old armor designs that I have lying around with the excellent assistance of Shuri, Alpha and Vision and some helpful tech left behind by Vic Stone, we've got a little something going."

"Does he always make a big deal out of this?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, no fireworks or multimedia showcase so this is low-key," Natasha stated.

"And here we are!" Tony hit a button on the remote as a hissing sound rose up. Slowly, the containers slid open with steam and smoke billowing out. Inside each was a harness containing a suit of armor. They resembled the Iron Man suits but specially treated, not as bulky and each seeming to shimmer in the light. They held the same basic design but clearly crafted for each Ranger with their own styles as well as a separate color: Red, white, pink, yellow, black, blue, green, purple and silver.

"I figured, extra suits, extra colors," Tony explained.

"They're not the full armor of Tony," Shuri went on. "We mixed in elements of vibranium as with T'Challa." She motioned to the buckle around the waist and touched it. In moments, the armor seemed to fold into itself and then vanish into the buckle. Another touch and it was returned full-on.

"Amazing," Billy stated. "Nano-tech with specialized nano-particles." He leaned in close to study it. "Energy absorption?"

Shuri nodded. "It should be able to take the impact of most blows and manage it along the material."

"Good, because we're really tired of sparks firing up whenever we take a bad hit," Rocky said as the others nodded in agreement.

Kimberly frowned as she looked the pink one over. "They're a little…bulkier than we regularly use. I'm used to being able to move fast and do some flips."

"Trust me, it's lighter than it seems," Shuri assured her. "Also, Alpha has aided us in ensuring minor boosts to your adrenaline and strength. It won't be the same par as your Ranger abilities but still handle yourself in a fight."

"Go ahead," Tony said, waving his hands. One by one, the Rangers took one of the buckles. Jason balanced the green one in his hands before smirking to Tommy. "Let's see if I can make it look better than you did."

Zack paused before taking the silver buckle and shrugged. "Ah, just seems to work."

Trini rolled her eyes. "Great, purple, not my favorite but…"

They adjusted the belts before hitting the buttons. In seconds, the armor had fit over them, letting them adjust to the new feel. It took a moment for them to get used to how it flowed, balancing a new weight on themselves. Each was flexing their fists and stretching, impressed at how it fit over their bodies. "Wow, this is amazing!" Kimberly stated. Inside the helmet, she saw data flowing about and arched an eyebrow. "You guys getting all this?"

"Much like your Ranger suits," Alpha stated. "You should be able to adjust quickly."

"Alpha has been a help with integrating the mental pattern commands and make them second nature," Shuri stated. "You should be able to get them handled fast."

Kimberly cocked her head as suddenly, the front of her helmet opened up to let her face show off. "Cool!" The other Rangers were soon doing the same. "This really does help, you know how sweaty it gets in that thing? Amazed my makeup doesn't run more."

"You too?" Aisha mused. "Huh, thought just me."

"No, you'd be amazed how fast you get used to being yourself more without it," Trini intoned.

"At least the helmets hide your faces more," Carol said. "Less judgement there."

"Oh, come on," Natasha sighed. "You're still not listening to those Internet idiots, are you?"

"You're not the one folks keep photoshopping smiles to!"

Jason flexed an arm to let the suit flow over him. "Nice. I have to admit…I missed it."

"I didn't," Zack said. "But I'm willing to try again."

Billy had his mask back on to look over the data. "What's this bit marked in red?"

"Do not click at it," Shuri commanded. "Only in an extreme situation."

"We've got the suits," Jason stated. "We just need to get at Zedd and Rita."

"We have a link back to our own reality," Alpha stated. "We could try and get the coins back."

Jason shook his head. "Getting into that palace isn't easy. Forget being on the moon, it's packed with bad guys."

"Rita and Zedd may have a pack of idiots on their side," Tommy agreed. "But they're dangerous idiots."

"Unless you can know someone who can break in easily without being spotted, it'll be tough," Zack put in.

"Hmmm…" Sam stroked his chin. "Break in and steal something without getting spotted." One by one, the various Avengers turned their heads to focus on two figures who blanched at the sudden attention.

* * *

 **Earth-1993**

 **Specifically 238,000 miles above it**

Rita whistled as she moved the box down to a place on her shelf. Goldar, Rito, Squat and Babboo were all watching her. "So you didn't even get me a T-shirt?" Rito complained.

"Shut up," Rita snapped. "Zedd stayed behind to help the Mandarin with his plans but I felt bringing the power coins here was a better idea."

Goldar growled. "The Rangers will try to get them back."

"For once, you're actually right," Rita stated. "Which is why we need to beef up the defenses." She stretched herself a bit. "Right after I take a nice bath. You would not believe how grimy that world is!"

"I still say you could have gotten me a shirt," Rito was muttering as the group filed out of the main chamber.

There was a silence for a moment before a tiny buzzing sound cut through the air. In seconds, Ant-Man and the Wasp had grown to full size to look over the room. "Damn," Scott said as he looked out the window at Earth. "That is…an amazing view."

Hope was busy looking over the shelf before finding an ornate box. She reached to it but Scott stopped her. "Hold up." He leaned in to examine the area carefully. "All right…doesn't look like any wires or stuff." He rummaged through his belt to bring out a tiny object. In seconds, he grew it into a larger case. "Strange said this thing can help with some mystic hoo-hah, let's see if it's true."

Hope moved to place the box into it carefully then shrink it down. "All right, we got the coins. Let's get…"

She turned to see Scott peering through the telescope on the window patio. "Scott!"

"This is a great view!" He moved the telescope around. "Hey, I can see London!"

"Scott…"

"Holy crap! It's the Beatles at Wembley Stadium!"

Hope rolled her eyes. "We have no time for some tribute band…"

"No, no, the Beatles! John and George are alive!"

"Wait, really?" Hope moved fast to look through the telescope at the London concert. "Holy shit, this Earth is amazing!"

"I told you, I didn't leave…" Rita stopped in place, Goldar and Rito running into her as she entered the room and saw Scott and Hope standing on the balcony. They stared right back at her for a long moment. Then, the two shrunk down, Hope's wings flapping as Scott hopped back on his ant to take off.

Rita looked at them, then to the others before letting out a sigh. "Just once, it would be nice for someone to get someone without my having to say 'go get them.'"

She took in their confused looks before rolling her eyes. " _Get them_!" The group were soon moving fast after Scott and Hope.

The two were flying around when they made their way into what looked like a bizarre mix of an old-time workshop and a high-tech lab. Behind a table, a creature that looked like a gnome from one of the books Scott read his daughter was carving a figure out of clay. Spectacles were on his nose as he wore a smock of some sort. Various other carvings were laid out on a table behind him.

"What the hell?" Hope asked.

The figure let out a hum as he put the carving into a machine. It shook as it pumped out, resembling some sort of Rube Goldberg like contraption. In a huge plume of smoke, a massive creature now stood in place. It resembled a large ant with armor plating, its hands ending in sharp claws. "Ah, there we are!" the gnome stated in a surprisingly friendly voice. "The Lobsterant is prepared for use!"

"Lobsterant?" Hope asked. "This is what those kids have to keep fighting?"

Finster had been rummaging around his table when he suddenly spun around, holding a canister in his hands. He hit a button to let a spray of some cloud emerge. Hope and Scott felt it even through their helmets, coughing hard as they were forced to grow back to their full size. "I may be old but these ears aren't for show," Finster intoned.

"Ah ha!" Rito called out as he and Goldar showed up in the doorway with some Putties. "Gotcha now!"

Hope fired off a blast from her gauntlet to knock him back. Goldar snarled as he lunged with his sword. Hope tried to shrink even as she ducked only to realize she couldn't. "Dammit, that spray froze the Pym particles!"

"Bad, bad, bad…." Scott muttered. He saw the creature before him, noting its antenna. "Wait a minute..." He concentrated as he activated the specialized parts of his helmet. The Lobsterant twitched for a moment, then rushed forward to tackle Goldar to the ground.

"Holy crap, it worked!" Scott laughed. "Big or not, it's still an ant!" Hope shook her head in disbelief as she fired another blast from her gauntlet at Rito. Rita snarled as she threw out her staff to blast at them, the duo both dodging. The Lobsterant went at her with Rita backing up and shrieking. "Finster, control this thing!"

Scott and Hope nodded as Scott activated the devices at their belts and in a flash of light, vanished. Rito grunted as he rose up to his feet. "Hey, sis…I think those two were here to cause trouble!"

"I am blessed with genius," Rita said in a deadpan tone.

* * *

The portal light shimmered as Scott and Hope reappeared in Avengers Tower. They were both still coughing as they pulled their helmets off. "Ugh, that place…" Scott coughed. "You could have mentioned she had an evil Geppetto!"

"Oh, Finster?" Kimberly said. "He's not that bad."

"You guys have a weird world. Take that from someone who shrinks and talks to ants."

"Did you get it?" Tommy pressed.

Scott held up the box, grinning as he opened it…

And stared at the empty contents inside. Scott frowned as he turned the box upside down and shook it.

"Dude, you had one job!" Rocky snapped.

"We never had it out of our sight!" Hope fired back at him. "There's no way they could have gotten the coins back."

Billy frowned. "Unless...they were never there at all."

"You mean we made that trip for nothing?"

"Hey, come on, Beatles!" Scott looked to the others. "Seriously, they're still together in that world!"

As the residents of this Earth reacted with surprise, the Rangers sighed. "Ugh, don't remind us," Kimberly said. "I mean, at least the Rolling Stones had the sense to know when to call it quits..."

Steve brought things back on topic. "If the coins aren't there...then where are they?"

* * *

Zedd was examining the makeshift device and nodding. "This should do it. Granted, I'm more sorcery than science…"

"I've had years to prepare this," the Mandarin stated. "I simply lacked the power source needed." He and Zedd were atop the platform over the large pit. A large device was settled over it, tubes and wires flowing from it, making it look like a massive spigot "But this…should do it."

A flash of light erupted, startling the various workers about. Rita arrived with Rito and Goldar behind her. "Zeddy!" she yelled out. "We've got problems!"

Zedd sighed. "What now?"

"Someone stole the coins!" Rita snapped. "I told you we should have just killed the Rangers right off! Now they have the coins back."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do!"

"No. They don't."

"Yes. They do!"

"No. They. Don't."

Glancing back and forth, the Mandarin wondered, not for the first time, how two morons could have become such feared entities in their universe.

Zedd shook his head. "Do you really think I was going to let those coins out of my sight?" He waved a hand to show another box with the Power Coins settled inside. "By letting you think you were taking them off, it caused the Rangers to waste time. Time we thus used to our advantage."

"Brilliant, sire!" Goldar snapped.

"Brown noser," Rito muttered.

"At least I have a nose!"

"Quiet!" Zedd barked. He turned to the Mandarin. "Are we prepared?"

He nodded. "I believe so." He moved to slide the coins into a set of carefully prepared slots on the device. Backing up, he lifted a hand and allowed a bolt of energy to hit the box-shaped apparatus the coins rested in. With a rumble, the device began to groan out. A rainbow of energies flowed from the coins and into the tubes, moving toward the "spigot" above. The Mandarin nodded. "Yes…yes…soon, the seal is broken."

"Seals? Aw, I love those little guys!"

"Shut up, Rito!"

* * *

Once more, the beeping inside the lab got the attention of everyone. Bruce was walking to see the screen. "We've got a major energy spike in Southern China!"

"That's them," Steve noted. "How do we approach it?"

"We go in first," Tommy declared. "Zedd and Rita are our problem."

"Not alone," Cap stated. "Whatever else is there, you need the help."

Billy looked to Tommy. "Given how much trouble the Mandarin gave us before, reinforcements would be prudent to affect the emancipation of our property."

Kimberly looked to Trini. "Translation?'

"He said we can use help to get our coins back."

Kimberly looked back to Billy. "You did that just to hear her say that again, didn't you?" He smiled back.

Tommy nodded and looked to Strange. "Can you get us there?"

"I'm not a taxi service," Strange snapped. "Besides, Shuri says she needs me here for a backup plan."

"Which are always good," Tony had to admit.

Tommy nodded. "All right then." He looked to the others as he touched his belt. "It's Morphin Time!"

Together, the Rangers let their new armor shift about them as the Avengers joined with them. Cap was looking to Mr. Fantastic. "The FF stay here in case they try another monster attack."

"Good luck," Reed stated as Strange opened up the portal before them. With a nod, the two teams charged to the other side.

* * *

Warning alarms blared throughout the complex as the Mandarin's men became alert. Amid the various displays, a monitor showed the costumed figures who had appeared outside the temple. Zedd and Rita took in the armored Rangers and both let out tired sighs. "When are they going to run out of colors?!" Rita snapped.

Goldar growled. "And there's more of them!"

"There are?" Rito frowned as he leaned in to look. "Still just three."

"Nine!"

"Yeah, like I said."

The Mandarin glanced over to Zedd. "Can I trust you to ensure the process is complete?'

"Trust?" Zedd chuckled. "Quaint."

"Very well…Can I at least be sure you'll put any betrayal off until it's finished?" Zedd nodded as the Mandarin headed out, barking orders to his men. Rita tapped her staff to the ground to summon a pack of Putties and Tengu Warriors. Rito and Goldar were joining them as they raced out into the main area of the temple.

"Here we go!" Tommy yelled out as he leapt up. The armor flowed differently than his usual Ranger suit but it was easy to handle. He smashed a boot into the face of a Puttie to knock it back. Jason leapt upward, his fist clenching as an energy sword emerged from it. He jammed it into the chest of a Puttie to smash it apart.

Zack leapt up, somersaulting to smash himself into a Puttie. He dodged a blow to punch another, sending it flying back. He had to let out a laugh as Trini leapt past to attack two of the Mandarin's men. "I thought you said you didn't miss this!"

"I lied my ass off!" Zack laughed as he moved to where Adam was battling Rito. "So this is Rita's brother? Damn, I can't believe she actually got the looks in the family."

"I know, right?" Adam said as the two Black Rangers (one now Silver) went at it with him.

Jason spun around to see Goldar marching toward him. "Been a while, Goldar."

"It is you…" the money growled. "Excellent! I had missed my chances to destroy you!"

"Huh, someone's into rewriting history." Jason dodged Goldar's sword swings and kicked out at him.

Kimberly activated a command from her helmet to allow an energy-styled bow appear in her hands. She smiled as she lifted it up, firing off arrows that knocked back both Putties and the Mandarin's men. Trina and Aisha had both discovered the ability to create energy daggers from their gauntlets. They battled back to back to smash apart the creatures. "It's birds now?" Trini remarked. "At least they don't smell as bad."

"Not now. Wait till they start to molt."

Black Widow looked at the creatures and shook her head. "There are days I really and truly miss just fighting regular terrorists."

The Falcon had to nod as he and Vision took to the air. A few of the Tengus followed but Falcon easily dodged them to smash one back while the Vision used his gem blasts to send another falling down with crisped wings.

Iron Man flew out toward the temple only to have a blast of wind knock him back. Tony managed to right himself in time to see the Mandarin step forward, his cloak billowing behind him. "Tony Stark," he intoned. "At last we meet."

"So…you're the Killian knock-off."

"Killian?" The Mandarin snorted. "That fool actually thought he was the mastermind of it all. In truth, he was a puppet. As was Slattery. Both dancing to my strings. The public faces used to make SHIELD believe me to be no threat to them at all. To give me time to find what I needed."

"Uh huh." Tony appeared less than impressed. "On the one hand, I'm a bit happy to find out you're not some boozing British actor. On the other, not impressing me still." He nodded to the rings. "Nice bling but I've got better."

"You have no idea how I have wanted this, Stark. To face you at last. In both your guises, you are the embodiment of all that must be destroyed. We are linked, you and I, by the strands of fate. We are yin and yang, East and West, black science and mystic purity. The living...and the dying."

"Kay, had enough." Tony activated a command as he held out his palm. His gauntlet shifted its polarity, becoming a magnet powerful enough to drag a ten-ton semi-truck across the street. Thus, Tony was a bit jarred when the Mandarin smiled. "These are not a metal known to this world, Stark. I had them protected against your primitive technology long ago." He threw out a fist. "But I can return the power to you."

A blast of energy rocketed out only to be intercepted by Captain America's shield. The Mandarin spun to fire off a blast of lightning only for it to be caught by Thunderstrike's hammer. She channeled it right back at the Mandarin who had to dodge before firing off blasts of energy at each of the Avengers, causing them to dodge.

Black Widow did a spinning kick to take down one of the Mandarin's men while Black Panther tackled another. Spider-Man was spinning around, easily jumping about to knock down both human and Puttie attackers alike. He saw Goldar swinging his sword at Jason and Tommy and moved over, annoyed the lack of buildings that kept him from swinging around. He fired a strand of webbing at Goldar's back. Snarling, the monkey's wings flapped and Spider-Man yelped as he was taken upward. "Not again!"

Captain Marvel was flying to help him out, knowing just blasting Goldar might hurt Spider-Man. Instead, she found herself in a flying fistfight as Spider-Man kept yelping as he was dragged along. "This is not what frequent flying is meant to be!"

The Hulk and She-Hulk were easily scattering Putties around. "So weird fighting _with_ a monster for a change!" Jason noted.

The Hulk snarled at him as She-Hulk smiled. "Relax, bark is worse than…okay, actually, his bark is pretty bad."

"We need to get in there!" Tommy said, pointing at the temple. On cue, the Hulk bounded forward, his head down as he smashed into the wall to create a massive hole. "That works."

The Rangers charged into the main chamber to see Zedd at the platform. "Give it up, Zedd!" Tommy called out as they gathered together.

Zedd looked down at them and grunted. "Well, well, the gang's all here. Is that you, Jason? Green is far more becoming on you."

"Ugh, did not miss the breath," Trini remarked.

"Ditto," Zack agreed.

Jason flexed his hands to let his energy blade return. "One chance, Zedd. Give us back the coins."

"Oh, you'll have them back." Zedd reached to the switch. "In my own way."

Kimberly lifted her bow to fire off an arrow but Zedd was already throwing the switch. Above the pit, the spigot opened up to let a blast of multi-colored energy flow downward. It flowed into the huge pit below, groaning out as it did. A rumble echoed through the temple, small at first but then louder. It sounded for all the world as if something under the earth was cracking and then crumbling.

Jason, Zack and Trini may have been out of the game for a bit but they knew a sign of something terrible happening when they felt it. They backed up slowly as did Zedd. The colors had faded away as a growling sound echoed through the chamber coming from the pit. Smoke billowed outward and then a blast of flame that drove everyone back.

Naturally, the Hulk leapt downward, heading into the pit. His roar was met by another along with another blast of flame. The Hulk was sent flying back, much of his body charred black and groaning in agony.

"That's not good," Kimberly spoke for everyone.

"And neither is that!" Zack yelled as he pointed to the pit. A massive scaled hand the size of a military cargo jet had reached up to grasp the edge. A sound echoed as powerful as thunder and it took a moment to realize it was a voice.

" **I….Have…AWAKENED!"**

Outside the temple, the Avengers, the Mandarin's men and the Putties and Tengus had all stopped at the sudden quake. Marvel had dragged Goldar down to the ground much to the relief of Spider-Man. Iron Man had grabbed the Mandarin by the wrists and felt his powerful rings try to erupt at him. They all turned at once to see the Rangers racing out of the temple with Zedd not far behind. The temple itself was coming apart as something began to press from the inside of it.

"What the hell?" Iron Man gasped.

"This is going to be…off for you guys!" Tommy said as he joined the Avengers. "We're used to it but doubt you are."

"Used to what?" Steve asked, certain he wasn't going the like the answer.

With another roar, the temple smashed outward, rocks and debris flying about. Emerging from it, standing nearly five stories tall was a monstrous green scaled figure. It looked for all the world like an oversized lizard with an elongated neck and huge tail. It was thin in its body shape but still showed massive power abounding, especially with its oversized hands. A pair of large wings extended from its back with fins protruding along its spine. Its face looked surprisingly human-like with mandibles that resembled the Mandarin's own mustache. It bent its head back to let a blast of flame erupt from its mouth and into the sky.

"Great galloping Godzilla," Spider-Man intoned.

"Oh my stars and garters," the Beast intoned.

Thor's eyes were wide as well. "Fafnir," he whispered, remembering the stories of the Asgardian demon of his youth.

Rita was looking to Zedd. "That's what we've been working to get?"

The Mandarin stood with a bright smile of wonder. "At last…at long last…He walks among us once more!"

The dragon looked down at the group below and hissed out steam and fire from its mouth. **"At long last...after thousands of your years, I am finally freed!"**

"Boy, does that sound familiar," Kimberly muttered.

" **And now…This world shall know the power of its true master…** _ **FIN FANG FOOM**_ **!"**

* * *

 **Yep. I had to do it.**

 **Come on, it's freaking Fin Fang Foom. Who better to face the Rangers? Sorry about bit of a delay getting this chapter out but hopefully making up for it with the next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Powers and Marvels**

 **By Michael Weyer**

* * *

The massive figure glared about, smoke rising from his mouth. Its green body shimmered under the sun as it stood, looking almost regal despite being a monster.

"That's…a giant…talking…dragon…" Spider-Man intoned.

"Ah, we're used to it," Tommy said with a wave of his hand.

"We're not!"

"I am as well."

"You're not helping, Thor!"

The massive dragon looked down at the group below him. Its dark eyes swept over them in the manner of a scientist examining an insect. " **This…is what has become of humanity? I see it has not changed much in all this time. Still so weak."**

Tommy looked over to Captain America. "Are dragons usually a thing on this world?" Cap just had to shake his head.

The dragon sniffed. " **I am no 'dragon', whelp. I am Fin Fang Foom of Kakaranathara in the Maklu galaxy. The lone survivor of a crew exiled by the weaklings of our race for standing up for ourselves."**

"Oh, great," Thunderstrike muttered. "It's the evil dragon version of Loki."

" **I attempted to attain power upon this pitiful sphere. But I was too weakened by the crash and could not gain enough strength before I was overcome. Cast down by an ancient warlock and trapped within your earth. For far too long, I slept. But now, I have returned…and with the strength to rule as I should."**

Iron Man looked to the Mandarin. "What the hell have you just unleashed?"

The Mandarin smiled. "A force that will allow me to restore China to its power." He looked upward to the dragon. "Great Fin Fang Foom! I have allowed you to be awakened! All I ask in return is to allow this country to be mine!"

The dragon cocked its head to take him in, as if weighing the options. Thor tensed, having experience with demons that turn on those who had worshipped them. Finally, Foom nodded. " **Agreed. This planet will be large enough and it has been too long since I had a proper worshipper."**

The dragon looked about. " **For now…it is time to remind this world of my power!** " He let his huge wings flap before rising up into the air. He flew upward and then set off into an eastern direction.

" _Guys_!" Darcy's voice came over the Avengers' communicators. " _Puff the Magic Dragon's ugly cousin is heading for Beijing!"_

"He will destroy that modern travesty," the Mandarin declared. "Burn it to the ground and let the true China, the classic China, to rise once more."

"And you think there will be a world left after he's done?" Captain America demanded.

"One better than the technology-filled husk we populate."

Tony growled into his helmet. "Steve, get the team to Beijing now. Me and Rhodey will handle the bling guy."

Zedd and Rita had been exchanging a look before waving their wands to teleport them and their forces away. The Avengers gathered around Thor as he used Stormbreaker, the teleporting flash whisking them away. Tony looked toward the Mandarin and nodded. "All right, let's go."

The Mandarin smiled as he launched his attack.

* * *

In a flash, the Avengers and Rangers arrived in the middle of a street in Beijing. Chaos abounded as people were running about in pure terror. Foom was in the midst of the city, his tail smashing a building down. He unleashed his fire breath to strike down a military tank. Police and military were fighting back but clearly overmatched.

"Geez, I knew I should have paid more attention to the Smaug scenes in _The Hobbit_!" Spider-Man groaned as he saw the dragon's attack.

Thor and Thunderstrike exchanged nods before hurling their weapons out. They both struck Foom, who grunted before glaring back and unleashing a blast of fire. The team scattered out of the way to avoid it with Quicksilver whisking Wanda off while the Vision turned himself intangible.

"Widow, Falcon, Quicksilver and Witch, look to the civilians!" Cap ordered. "Marvel, try to get its attention, lead it out of the main city!" Carol nodded as she took off, firing blasts at Foom. He once more unleashed massive blasts of fire that she expertly dodged. Thor and Thunderstrike attacked with lightning while Spider-Man tried to web down one of the dragon's claws.

A flash of light echoed as Rita and Zedd showed up on a nearby rooftop. Goldar and Rito were ready to leap to the attack only for Zedd to hold up a hand. "No. Let's see what this Foom can do."

The Hulk bounded forward, leaping up to smash himself into Foom's head. The dragon snarled as it unleashed a blast of flame to drive him back. The Hulk groaned as his charred body rolled about. Thor and Thunderstrike moved, hitting Foom with lightning but it seemed to do little good. She-Hulk was racing to the fallen Hulk, wincing at his burned skin.

Foom just laughed as Carol tried to blast him. **"I carved an empire once, I shall do so again! I will burn this nation down and build upon its bones! None can stand up to my wrath!"**

"Dear Lord, will someone shut him up?!" Wanda barked as she used her abilities to hurl a car at him. Foom let out a burst of fire with Quicksilver whisking Wanda out of the way.

The Rangers cursed as they watched the conflict break out. "My kingdom for a Zord," Jason muttered.

Billy stared at him. "Did you just paraphrase Shakespeare? That is very impressive expansion of your reading enjoyment!"

"Billy, focus!" Kimberly snapped. "We have to figure out how to stop this thing!"

A coughing sound came over their communicators. _"I think we know how_ ," Shuri spoke up. She was standing in the main lab with Alpha and Darcy looking at the screens showing the video freed from China. A data pad was in her hand as she ran through last-second calculations. " _Remember that red indicator you asked about_?"

"Yeah?"

" _Push it_."

"Push it?"

" _Yes, push it!"_

Tommy sighed and used his command screen to highlight the marker and press on it. The other Rangers did the same in unison. Tommy felt a glow overtake the entire suit, a mixture of science and magic combining. He gasped as it felt like the suit was growing around him, a secondary white suit flowing about his body. The other Rangers let out similar gasps, their suits each growing to roughly twenty feet tall. Inside, a seat had formed around Tommy that let him see outside the visor of the now giant suit.

On the rooftop, Zedd and Rita both stared in shock at nine suits, each having grown to twenty feet tall. They were charging in together in a formation they found oddly familiar. "No…" Rita whispered. "You can't tell me…"

Foom himself had paused to stare at the sudden transformation. The Avengers actually had to do the same as none of them could quite believe what they were witnessing as the suits seemed to leap forward.

Billy and Trini's suits moved over, the arms pulling inward and the legs seeming to fuse together as the heads folded into the bodies. Adam's suit did the same as it flipped over and fused itself with the other two. Rocky's suit was next, seeming to shift and grow into a box shape to join the others into a torso. Aisha's suit moved upward, the legs fusing together while the arms tightened inward. The hands seemed to shimmer in a glow before forming a huge glove. Zack's suit was doing the same as each fused with the main torso that was forming.

Jason's suit was also shifting about, seeming to create a boxy shape. The suit's surface shifted as it did, forming shapes that soon resembled a face. It locked onto the main torso to top off this odd body. Kimberly's suit stretched outward, forming a wing-like shape that fused itself onto the back of the main body. Tommy's suit was the last to craft a set of "wings" flowing back as it locked onto the main torso into an arrow-shaped symbol.

"Sweet mother of Voltron," Darcy gasped as she looked at the monitors. Standing in the middle of Beijing was a massive multi-colored robotic figure that looked ready and willing to fight. "How did you…that is….how does that even work?!"

"It works," Alpha stated. "The energy of the remaining coins gave us a connection to the Morphing Grid. Combine that with the technology we use and…." He waved his hand. "The Iron Zord!"

"Well, more a Vibranium Zord," Shuri said. "But that doesn't sound quite as intriguing." Alpha nodded.

"This isn't happening," Zedd groaned. "This simply cannot be happening!" Rita was slamming her head over and over into the nearest wall.

Kimberly felt her seat moving forward as a panel appeared before her connected to an escalator device. With a reaction she was used to she found herself in a large control area. The rest of the team was already there, adjusting to the controls. "Man, missed this so bad!" Zack had to laugh.

Jason adjusted the controls as he looked to Tommy. "It looks easy enough to use."

Tommy nodded. "Alpha, you hear us?"

" _I do, Rangers_!"

"Nice to see you coming through again, buddy!" Jason called out. "All right, Rangers, let's do it!" The Iron Zord moved, slowly at first as the Rangers got used to the controls but picking up speed. The massive stomping got the attention of Foom, who turned his head in time to receive a massive punch to the face.

" **You think this will stop me?"** He growled and slammed out with a claw. **"I will tear this apart and feast upon your flesh!"**

"Say what you will about Zedd and Rita's guys," Rocky stated. "At least they're not into eating too much."

"Well, there was that frog thing…." Zack pointed out.

"Lay off the frogs, dude!" Adam fired back.

Scott was staring at the action. "This is why they wanted the Pym Particles?"

"Dad would freak about this," Hope stated.

" _I'm_ freaking out about this!"

Natasha shook her head. "That's it, Clint was right, retiring sounds pretty good."

"You don't mean that," She-Hulk stated as she lifted up a car to help some people run from hiding.

"No," Natasha admitted. "But I'm pretty close to it today."

The Zord moved forward, once more exchanging blows with the huge dragon. Foom snarled as it attacked with a burst of flame and the Rangers winced as they felt the heat. The Zord smashed another fist out to brush Foom back. The dragon roared as it charged in to attack, the Zord taking the blow as they crashed into a building. A blue blur flashed as Quicksilver was able to get what people remained out in time before Fin smashing the Zord again.

"Damn, I wish I had popcorn," Spider-Man muttered as he created a web net to catch Cap, who was leaping out of a window with a child in his arms. Cap just nodded as the Avengers tried to help those caught up in this wild battle.

* * *

War Machine grunted as he felt the impact of a ring blast against him. Tony was dodging a shot of his own before creating a particle shield from his gauntlet to block a blast of lightning. He lunged forward to punch at the Mandarin, who barely dodged the blow. "You even realize what you've done?" he demanded. "You unleashed a monster on the world!"

"How is that so different from you, Stark?" the Mandarin retorted. "At least I am doing it for the glory of China! You did it just to make money!"

Iron Man grunted as he grabbed at the Mandarin's hand. "So you want to just turn back the clock? Set humanity back?"

"I want to restore this world!" the Mandarin hissed. "To free it from this technological slavery and embrace the purity that was! The paradise before your kind came around!"

"Oh, yeah," Tony drawled. "Folks dying from easily treatable diseases. Mass starvation and droughts. Inability to communicate with other nations. Far too easy for a local warlord to crown himself a king and tyrant, it was the pips!"

The Mandarin fired off another blast of heat which Tony dodged. "And for a guy who boasts hating tech, you sure do love using those alien artifacts!"

"One must use the proper tools to achieve your goals." The Mandarin created a shield to block the repulsor blast War Machine fired at him before sending a wave of blasted air in his direction. Tony lunged forward, his gauntlets grasping the Mandarin's hands. The Chinese warlord snarled as he reacted, calling upon two of his rings. He was thrown when Tony suddenly backed away, confused by the sudden move. That was until he saw his hands. "Wha…what is this?"

Iron Man took in the thick foam-like material now covering the Mandarin's hands. It looked like foam yet felt solid. "Something I whipped up to handle the occasional lab accident. A bit of trimethyl-trimethylene glycol and hexylene glycol combined with whatever the hell Spidey uses for his webbing. Good news is, it dissolves in an hour." He smirked. "Bad news? Until it does, it's solid as steel and absorbs almost any major energy output. Including those rings."

The Mandarin cursed as he felt his hands trapped. He instinctively used the fire ring and too late realized his mistake as it felt like his hands were burning. It seemed to spread over the rest of his fingers and each ring in turn glowing brightly. Tony's smirk vanished as he saw the glow spread across the Mandarin, working from his arms to his body. He was howling in rage as his eyes and hand seemed to take the glow, the energy of the rings backfiring into him.

Tony and Rhodey exchanged a look before moving to duck fast behind a nearby rock wall. With a howl of outrage, the Mandarin seemed to erupt in blasts of light and darkness alike, the wind whipping about as the burst blinded both men in their armor.

It took a few moments for Tony to rise up and take in the scene. A huge scorch mark seemed to be all that remained of the Mandarin. "Think that did it?" Rhodey asked.

"I'd like to." Tony let out a sigh. "But with all that power, can't be sure he didn't teleport away and a suspicious lack of those rings left behind." He shook his head just as a bullet hit it. Looking up, Tony saw the remainder of the Mandarin's men opening up on them with machine guns. "Let's clean this up now." War Machine nodded back as they went to work.

* * *

Foom spun to smack his tail into the Iron Zord. The Rangers grimaced as the robot buckled but quickly righted it. " **Fools. I have stood before armies and you believe this metal monstrosity will be my downfall**?" Foom boomed out. " **I had this world conquered!"**

"Yeesh, what happened to the monsters that just grunted and growled?" Jason complained.

"They have turned more into motor mouths lately," Tommy acknowledged as the Zord smashed a fist into Foom's face. The dragon turned to throw his tail out with the Zord moving to catch it. Aisha and Zack pulled on their controls as the Iron Zord lifted Foom off the ground and twisted him about, smashing him into another empty building.

"Oh, I really hope the insurance on this world is as good as ours," Aisha remarked with a wince.

Tommy was looking over the controls. "Alpha, we have weapons on this thing?"

"I already found it!" Billy announced. The Rangers nodded as they saw the command. They hit the same buttons together as a glow of energy formed between the two hands of the Zord. It soon came together into an energy blade that spun in their hands. Foom snarled as he lunged forward with the Zord slashing the sword against him, knocking him back. The Zord then kicked out to smash into Foom's back and send him rolling around on the ground.

"All we need are Mike and the Bots watching with wise remarks," Spider-Man intoned.

"I'm a Joel man myself," She-Hulk intoned.

On the rooftop, Zedd growled. "All right, that's it! Enough tomfoolery!" He waved a hand to create a growing bomb. "Let's see how they handle an even bigger Foom!'

"Let's not." The group turned to see Strange standing before them, his face set. "I've put up with you bunch long enough. Frankly, I've got real threats to worry about instead of a quartet of morons."

"Wow, did you hear what he called you, Ed?"

"Shut up, Rito!"

"Thus," Strange went on. "It's time you packed up and left. And after an hour of searching through my library, I know how to ensure you bunch never get into this reality again."

Zedd snarled as he lifted his staff. "I have had enough of you, little magician. I will flay the bones from your body and use your corpse as a decoration as-"

"Right, bye now." Strange waved his hand as a shimmer washed over the roof to capture the four. Instantly, they found themselves in the moon palace of their own universe. Zedd instinctively raised his staff to try and reopen the portal only for a shower of sparks to drive him back. "Don't tell me," Rita groaned. "It's blocked off now."

"I really hate that guy," Zedd muttered.

Rita winced as she rubbed her temples. "Oh, I have such a headache…"

* * *

The brawl had dragged itself to near the Forbidden City as Foom continued to unleash his attacks on the Iron Zord. The Rangers had done their best to handle the creature as the Avengers continued to keep the civilians as safe as possible. Foom howled out as he unleashed another blast of flame with the Zord dodging it. "We need to put this guy down now!" Tommy said. "Before he wrecks the rest of the city!"

"The old rope a dope?" Jason suggested. The other Rangers nodded. The Zord moved back as Foom lunged at it, howling out as he unleashed both flame and his claws at it. The Zord's arms moved to grab Foom by the wings and pulled. The dragon howled out as he shook in agony. The Zord moved back before tossing the dragon up into the air. At the height of his arc, a pair of lightning-covered weapons cut through the air to slam into his back. Foom howled out as he fell forward, stunned by the blows. As he fell, the Zord lunged upward with its sword sticking outward.

Foom let out a loud cry of agony as he landed right onto the sword. He gasped out, shaking hard as blasts of flame erupted from his mouth and into the Zord. The Rangers kept it up as Foom's shakes faltered. He looked up at the Zord and hissed out. " **You cannot** …"

"Yes," Tommy declared. "We can. It's what we do."

 **"I cannot...be defeated...I...am..."**

"About to become a brand new shoe factory," Jason snapped as the Zord twisted the sword.

Foom groaned as he slumped back, collapsing in a massive heap just before the walled city. He shook a bit, a final blast of steam coming out before he finally slumped. The Zord stood triumphant as the dragon went still. "Huh, used to them blowing up right about now," Kimberly noted.

Ant-Man shook his head as he and Wasp were the first to fly to the scene. "Man, worse than Smaug's beat-down."

Carol shook her head. "They may be kids but they know how to get the job done."

Captain America nodded. "All right. Let's get to clean-up and then figuring out what's next."

"Okay, someone needs to make the lizard-burgers joke," Spider-Man stated.

"No, they don't."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

"Here you go," Strange said as he handed the coins back to the Power Rangers. The groups had gathered back in the main lab with the Rangers gratefully accepting the coins back. They were in their street clothes as they were happy to get their coins back. "The older coins were drained of power to make that big suit work but figured you'd want them back anyway."

"Thanks." Jason put his back into his pocket. "We owe you. All of you."

"Don't worry, we're used to cleaning up from other universes," Tony stated. He winced as Pepper punched him in the shoulder.

"And thanks for carrying Foom out of the city," Cap added. "That would have been hard for SHIELD to handle."

"I'm a bit surprised it took so quick to take him down," Bruce noted.

"Hey, we're used to monsters attacking and us beating them in an hour," Adam stated. "Being here over a day is actually a long experience for us."

"We're not arguing," Panther assured him. "We are grateful for how you handled it."

"Plus, helping to fix Beijing," Cap added.

"We're used to the clean-up of cities," Tommy smiled. He held out the belt-shaped device that held his special suit. "I guess you want these back."

Tony paused and then shook his head. "Nah, keep them. You never know when they might come in handy." The Rangers were surprised but smiled in appreciation.

"Here," Tony added as he handed a small device the size of a remote control to them. "Cisco helped craft these, dimensional transporters. In case you need help, they'll access our reality."

"Thanks," Tommy repeated. "It was good to meet you guys, sorry we had to drag our fight to your world."

"Just keep protecting your own," Cap stated. "Don't forget to respect your planet either."

"We won't," Jason stated. "We know it's not just our generation we're fighting for but the ones to come."

Billy was watching as Alpha and Vision were talking. "I am sorry we can't stay longer. I was looking forward to studying your design more."

The Vision did an excellent imitation of letting out a sigh. "I am wishing people see me as more than just an android."

"Oh, I"m sorry, no disrespect," Billy stated. "If Alpha has taught me anything, it's that not being human isn't that bad a thing." Alpha let out a nod as Vision smiled back.

Rocky coughed as he spoke to Cap. "If you see that Thing guy, let him know I'm sorry again for the attack."

"He does leap before he looks," Adam stated. "It's going to get him in serious trouble some day."

"You're a real pal, Adam."

The doors slid open as Kimberly entered with Aisha, Trini, Natasha and Carol in tow, all the ladies bearing some shopping bags. "About time," Tommy stated. "You know we can't be here too long in case Zedd and Rita hit back on our world."

"Sorry, sorry!" Kimberly called out as she headed in. "I just had to see what kind of malls they had in this world!" That she was wearing a large new hat and blazer was proof she'd been busy. Aisha and Trini just wore the matching smiles of two women long used to this sort of thing.

Natasha looked to Steve with some wonder. "I was trained by the most ruthless sect of agents in Russia. I am a battle-hardened veteran. I have fought aliens and robots. One hour with this girl in a mall and I feel exhausted."

Tony sighed. "Tell me you didn't use the company credit card."

"In our defense, our credit cards don't work here," Aisha pointed out. "And we weren't sure our cash would be good either." She leaned in. "Let's just say, there's at least one President you have that we don't."

Carol pushed three of the bags onto Rocky and Adam who shook a bit under the weight. "Take her. Please."

"Listen, I'm just saying, you coordinate some red and blue into your regular clothes, it can really set off your eyes more," Kimberly stated. She turned to Natasha. "Come on, some more red in the regular tone with the black. Oooooh and Wanda, I have such ideas for you…"

Trini laughed as she gave her friend a hug. "I did miss that."

Tommy chuckled as he looked to the Avengers. "We'll get going before she bankrupts you more." The next few minutes were filled with handshakes and some parting words. Tony then hit the remote to activate a portal. "It was…something," Tommy said. "Hopefully, we won't need to do it again."

"Good luck," Cap stated. The Rangers nodded as they headed through the portal, Alpha following with a wave to the Vision. The portal shut off to let them vanish.

"Man, was fun having guys my own age around for a bit," Spider-Man stated.

"We still have some cleaning up to do," Cap noted. "The Chinese government is still upset over that mess. Also, Reed Richards was talking about the controversy over who gets to examine Foom's body."

"Plus, I want to be sure the Mandarin really is gone," Tony added. "It used to be you could count on guys staying dead but nowadays…"

"Count me out," Bruce said. "It took a while for the Hulk to heal from those burns but I'm still exhausted."

"And I need to check out the scans of those suits," Tony stated. "Maybe work in some ideas…"

"Tony, I swear to God, you build some sort of super-transforming Iron Man suit and I'll divorce you," Pepper declared.

"We're not married yet so it's not a real threat."

"I'll quit."

"That's a real threat."

* * *

Zordon let a rare smile come to his face as the Rangers appeared in the Command Center. " _Rangers. I am glad to see you all safe_."

Jason smiled to the others. "It was great to be back in the saddle for a bit." He looked to Rocky. "I meant what I said before. You're no second-stringer, you're a full Ranger."

"The same goes for all of you," Zack said.

" _I was happy to see you three aiding_ ," Zordon intoned to Jason, Zack and Trini. " _I know your responsibilities lie elsewhere but always know, you will be Power Rangers at heart."_

"And if you need help, we've got these," Zack said, waving the "buckle" containing the suit.

"We do need to get back." Trini paused and smiled. "How about one last stop at Ernie's for shakes?" The others smiled back in response. "Hopefully, no Bulk and Skull there."

"Ah, lay off, they're actually not too bad anymore," Rocky said. "Again, they're cops now."

"And again, I need to see that to know it's not a joke," Zack stated.

Jason looked up to Zordon. "Thanks for calling us in for this. You know you can do it again if you have to."

" _One never knows what the future shall bring_ ," Zordon stated. " _But, if you will forgive a play on my usual saying…it is good to have some extra Power to protect you."_

* * *

Pain enveloped him as his eyes opened. It emanated from his hands and then his entire body. He lay under the covers of a bed, staring upward as he tried to focus on his current whereabouts. He winced as he raised his hand to look down. His eyes went wide as he saw that where a human hand should have been was a horrific green-scaled appendage that looked like it belonged to a lizard.

"Good morning." The Mandarin jerked as he looked up to a figure stepping into the room. He was a tall man clad in a dark suit of silver armor underneath what looked like a nearly regal crimson bodysuit with matching boots and gloves. His head was enclosed by a huge helmet with a large silver collar. He cocked his head as he took in the Mandarin. "I expect you to be upset…"

"Upset?" the Mandarin snarled as he held up his hands. "What have you done to me?!"

"Would you prefer they were merely stumps?" the figure asked. "Because that was all that was left when I found you. What remained was beyond repair so I had to amputate. I did find these." He walked over as the Mandarin realized he was lying in a bed in what looked like some sort of large laboratory. Various high-tech devices were about along with a huge shelf. There, inside various vials, were his rings. "I take it they are yours?"

The Mandarin glared as he flexed his hands. "I shall give you one chance to let me go or you shall regret it."

The figure studied him carefully. "You and I are not much different. I too, seek to change this world. Although I seek a higher state of humanity, I shall admit that this obsession with technology is not to my liking. Humanity should be looking to the future, not glued to some phones or other devices. They should reach for the stars, not be so earthbound."

"I have little interest in the future," the Mandarin hissed. "I am for the restoration of China."

"Ah, but to what end?" The figure marched forward, showing no fear whatsoever at the Mandarin. "Do you want a backward race who care for little other than the old conflicts? Or a new race? One that can truly build an empire that matters." He saw the Mandarin frowning. "I have no wish to rule this planet. I do not care what powers there are. But to help this race...human and mutant…achieve their ultimate place among the universe. That, I wish to accomplish."

The Mandarin frowned. "The last time I aided someone…"

"I understand gratitude may not be part of your moral fiber," the figure said. "But the fact that without me, you would be dead and armless should be a factor in the decision to aid me." He nodded to the hands. "I can very easily take those back. And I suspect prosthetics may not handle your rings as well as flesh of any type."

The Mandarin frowned as the words sunk in. As much as he hated it, this figure was responsible for his still being alive. And his options were limited. Until he could figure it out better, playing the aide might be the best course of action. "Very well. And you might be…"

"Like you, I have given up the name of my past persona." The figure bowed his helmeted head. "You may call me… _the High Evolutionary_."

* * *

 **There we go, hope you all enjoyed. The idea of the Rangers having an "Iron Zord" was too good to ignore and Strange just treating Zedd like a minor irritant was funny too. And if you had a very unique song playing during that transformation sequence, I did my job right.**

 **Another step to bigger stuff at the end as imagine Liam Neeson voicing the High Evolutionary.**

 **Again, hope you all enjoy and until next time, enjoy this little taste….**

* * *

 **Hell's Kitchen, New York City, Earth-19999**

The group were as far away from professionals as you could get. They were a mostly Russian gang, boasting the tattoos used for their mob. Most were in dark outfits as they moved around, making sure the chop shop was running smoothly. Stolen cars were littered about in various states of construction as another area was for checking out a variety of jewels and other stolen items.

A heavyset man took a drag on his cigar as he looked the area over and nodded to the workers. "Make sure to grind those numbers off properly," he barked in Russian. "We don't want a repeat of that mess last week."

His aide was at his side, looking about nervously. "Relax, Gregor," the man said.

"You pay me to be concerned, Antolany," Gregor replied. "Especially after that incident a few days ago…"

"Ah, Latinos, they can never handle security right." The man shrugged. "It's no shock the Devil got them."

"It wasn't the Devil." Gregor glanced about before whispering. "There's rumors of…someone else out there. Some…thing else. That's what took out that shop."

Antolany waved a hand. "We're under the gun here. We need to make up a delivery fast or Moscow isn't happy. Just one big haul and move and we'll be set."

Gregor was about to argue when the lights suddenly went out. Immediately, the men were alert, knowing full well of the people in this area. Several pulled out guns, from regular pistols to some high-tech rifles stolen from a weapons depot. Antolany was alert as Gregor moved before him, his gun out.

A whirling sound cut through the air and one gangster gasped as something struck him. A shape was upon him, a squat figure with something on his back, moving fast as he took down the gangster and then another. Shadows were soon flowing about as three more shapes appeared, each wielding some sort of weapons. Flashes of silver echoed in the air along with signs of wooden weapons of some sort.

One thug attacked with a pipe but it seemed to bounce off a hard shape on the back of an attacker. He struck with a kick and then a staff swing to take him down. Another somersaulted to knock back a thug as a third took his opponent down with quick kicks and a slash of some sort of knife.

Gregor had his gun up and firing but the shapes managed to dodge the shots. There was a flash of silver and Gregor was jarred to see the front end of his pistol sliced right off. A savage kick from a powerful leg knocked him back.

Antolany snarled as he held up his gun. He was backing into a lone spotlight hanging from above. He saw the shapes clearly now, saw the dark green skin and what looked like shells on their backs. "This…is it?" He laughed. "Some fools in stupid turtle costumes?"

The quartet moved forward and into the light. One held a staff, another two swords, a third a pair of knives and a fourth nunchucks. They all looked the same in their looks with a harness of some sort one of only two pieces of clothing. The other was that each wore a bandanna-like mask over their eyes: Blue, purple, red and orange.

"Two problems with that," the one in blue stated in a surprisingly powerful voice. "One. We're not fools." He hefted his swords. "And two…we're not wearing costumes."

Antolany barely had time to cry out before they were on him.

* * *

 **The Defenders. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 ** _In Hand and Foot_. **

**Coming soon.**


End file.
